El verdadero Amor
by Irulan S
Summary: Harry antes de morir creyó haber salvado al mundo derrotado a Voldemort con el poder del amor de su esposa. Mil años después todos renacen, nadie sabe porqué pero la respuesta tal vez sea que la última vez Harry no tenía el verdero amor, aquel de Hermione
1. Lo que Incumplido Fue, Enfrentado Será

"_**Lo que incumplido fue, enfrentado nuevamente tendrá que ser**__**"**_

**By Sophie**

"Feliz cumpleaños, querido hijo" Sonrió la hermosa pelirroja, besando la frente de su primogénito.

"¡Feliz cumple troll!" Chilló una niña de cabellos como los de su madre y mirada miel como su padre "¡Te quiero muchísimo!" Sonrió aventándosele para abrazarlo.

"Madre, Iris, gracias, estoy muy contento" Dijo devolviendo el abrazo de su hermana "Y no me digas troll, pequeña escandalosa" Gruñó despeinando a la pelirroja menor. Su madre soltó una carcajada y se levantó de la cama, puesto que a penas había ido a levantar a su hijo para celebrar sus 16 años de edad.

"James llega de New York en una hora, Harry, arréglate y baja ¿de acuerdo?" Le dio otro beso mientas él asentía "Vamos Iris, deja a tu hermano y ayúdame con ya sabes qué"

"¡Sí mamá!" Respondió siguiéndola y antes de salir de la hermosa habitación decorada con Quidditch, un techo encantado donde se admiraba un amanecer increíble, y bastantes retratos de gente rodeando a Harry, Iris le sacó la lengua y se fue.

Harry se levantó y estiró como un gato, fue al baño y se duchó con calma, a través de los años sabía que su hermana y su madre le hacían una fiesta sorpresa en su casa, pero siempre se atrasaban y no terminaban todo hasta medio día. Así que se tardó lo más que pudo en afeitarse y vestirse, escogió una túnica lima, que su mejor amiga le había regalado las navidades pasadas. Frunció el cejo al pensar en ella, puesto que, a pesar de que desde los 12 años asistiera a su fiesta "sorpresa" ella siempre se adelantaba mandándole su regalo antes que nadie. Salió de su ropero y dirigió su esmeralda mirada hacia su cama, sonriendo corrió para tomar un paquetito que había encima y lo abrió sin mucha delicadeza.

A pesar de que Harry tenía a muchos amigos, a su familia y a sus tutores, y por esto mismo recibiera regalos extraordinarios, mágicos, únicos y graciosos o divertidos, no importaba que un dragón saliera de un paquete, al final, y todos ya se iban acostumbrando a la idea, el regalo de su mejor amiga, siempre ganaba.

Abrió la cajita e hizo una mueca no muy agradable, solo había un papel con unas pequeñas palabras que no alcanzaba a leer bien.

"_Feliz cumpleaños, mi Harry_" Leyó en voz alta, pero aún había otra palabra que no reconocía muy bien "Apa… re… ci… usa… mor?" En cuanto termino de leer en sílabas mal hechas la última palabra, el papelito se quemó y de la nada comenzaron a salir fuegos artificiales pequeñitos alrededor de él, y millones de snitch revolotearon por toda la habitación, dejando estelas doradas que caían y al chocar con algo nacían pequeños ciervos, perros y lobitos de luces que corrían por el piso y un lobo alcanzó a morder la túnica de Harry provocando que el color lima brillara deslumbrando a su dueño que parecía encantado con todo lo que sucedía. Pronto sintió como un peso iba apareciendo encima de él, y se abrazó de ella sabiendo que ya había llegado, cayendo ambos en la cama riendo a carcajadas y mirándose con infinito cariño.

"Hola cumpleañero" Susurró dándole un beso en su mejilla.

"Hola Hermione" Contestó abrazándola más si era posible, y oliendo fresas en sus rizos amielados "Entrada digna de una brujita hermosa como tú" Ella volvió a reír.

"Eso si fue sorpresa" Le guiñó un ojo y alborotó su cabello, maña la cual la tenía desde hace años, y que Harry había querido mantenerla únicamente para su hermana y Hermione.

"Como siempre, el mejor regalo" Contestó él cerrando los ojos para disfrutar la ahora caricia en su cabello suave y relajante.

"No, no, Harry, ese no fue tu regalo" Giró los ojos divertida, y él solo pudo abrir los propios con sorpresa.

"¿Entonces?"

"Cierra los ojos" Él obedeció, y sintió como su amiga sacaba la varita, y luego algo frío y delgado alrededor de su cuello "Listo"

Abrió los ojos y separó una de sus manos de la cintura de su amiga, para colocarla donde sentía estaba lo que había aparecido, tomó entonces lo que reconoció como una cadenita y la levantó, era de un material extraño, él suponía, mágico, pues parecía cristal pero era muy resistente, y se enredaba en un guardapelo muy pequeño, que incluso podía pasar por el broche de la cadena, pero Harry lo abrió y observó con un latido furioso de su corazón como aparecía una imagen flotando en el aire.

Eran él y Hermione, completamente empapados y temblando de frío, pero ambos sonreían, él la estaba cargando, mirando al frente, y ella tenía sus manos enroscadas en su cuello, mirándolo de forma tan profunda y soltando un suspiro.

Así se habían conocido, a las afueras del castillo, iniciando primer curso, cuando ella salió llorando por culpa de Ron, y cerca del lago se había lastimado el tobillo, no pudiéndose levantar se quedó ahí, llorando aún más, y Harry la fue a buscar cuando sintió que se había tardado demasiado, al momento de cargarla sintió algo extraño y sublime en su corazón, que lo hizo sonreír mientras la llevaba de vuelta al castillo, donde a partir de ese día jamás la dejó sola de nuevo, ni ella a él. Sin embargo, Harry jamás había apreciado como ella lo miraba y suspiraba.

"Es… perfecto"

"¿Si?" Inquirió ella incómoda "Porque tal vez es muy cursi…" Harry soltó una carcajada, y cerró con cuidado el guardapelo, colocando su frente en la de su amiga.

"Hermione, noticia de última hora,… eres muy cursi" Sonrió al ver como ella se sonrojaba y soltaba un bufido "¡Pero eres MÍ cursi!"

"¡HARRY!" Entró corriendo su hermana "Mamá dice que puedes bajar en un rato porque todavía falta un invitado y… ¡Hermione!" Sonrió encantada al ver a la castaña y corrió hacia ella. Hermione se separó de Harry y recibió en un abrazo a Iris "Olvídalo Harry, la invitada faltante ya llegó"

"Déjala en paz Iris, vas a ahogarla" Su hermana le sacó la lengua.

"¡Es MÍA!"

"Ven acá pequeño troll" Se levantó Harry para alcanzar a su hermana pero fue mas rápida y se cubrió detrás de Hermione, provocando que Harry se frenara en seco "¡Cobarde!" Hermione soltó una carcajada.

"Ya basta, vamos a bajar para que nadie se desespere" Sonrió y sacó su varita "Solo déjenme arreglar todo este desorden" Dijo y Harry la detuvo.

"No, por favor, cuando termine el día y venga a dormir quiero ver todo esto así" Pidió y Hermione asintió guardando su varita, besando la mejilla de Harry. Iris susurró algo parecido a la ceguedad de su hermano sentimentalmente, y tomó un perrito con su mano.

"¡Oh Harry, ¿puedo quedármelo?, es divino!"

"Claro que sí, pequeño troll" Sonrió e Iris guardo al perrito en el bolsillo de su túnica magenta, que asomó su cabeza y sacaba la lengua para respirar.

"Ya bajemos entonces" Los Potter asintieron y siguieron a Hermione. Al llegar a las escaleras Harry observó con una sonrisa a toda la gente que el quería reunida y tomando jugo de naranja, que Lily insistía en poner, no queriendo aceptar que su bebé ya era un hombre, como fuera, Harry sabía que su padre, padrino y tío le darían un poco de firewhiskey en la noche para el brindis. Recordaba como a sus 9 años una pequeña porción de firewhiskey lo había noqueado, pero ahora esperaba aguantar un poco más.

"¡Herm! Llegaste directo con el festejado" Saludó Lily abrazando a la que suponía algún día sería POR FIN la novia de su hijo. Hermione sonrió y le entregó un pequeño ciervo de luz a la madre de Harry, platicándole que había encontrado un libro donde…

Harry se desconectó de la plática en ese momento, sonriendo divertido de cómo Hermione y su madre conectaban tan bien todos sus gustos, su valentía, su inteligencia y su paciencia. De pronto sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cuello y lo tiraba un poco hacia abajo mientras le quitaban sus lentes.

"¡Papá!"

"¿Cómo está mi pequeño?" Sonrió James jugando con los lentes de su hijo, y cuando Harry al fin los iba a alcanzar, Sirius los tomó y se los puso.

"¡Oh muy bien papi, amanecí contentísimo de que mi novia Hermione estuviera conmigo!" Imitó con voz chillona Sirius a Harry, mismo que se carcajeó y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

"¡No es mi novia Sirius, ahora dame mis lentes!"

"Oh… ¿Aún no? James, creo que tenemos que darle lecciones a este niño sobre cómo conseguir a la mujer de tus sueños"

"No creo que ayude mucho, suponiendo que papá tardo siete años en convencer a mamá"

"¡Iris! Solo fueron dos años" Reclamó su padre.

"Claro los otros cinco negaba por completo que le gustaba" Llegó Remus del brazo de Tonks que abrazó efusivamente a Harry.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Gritó la auror, y de inmediato todos los invitados repararon en que el festejado al fin había bajado y se amontonaron alrededor de él, llegando de primero un alto pelirrojo.

"¡Harry!"

"¡Ron!"

Se abrazaron y se dieron un par de palmadas en la espalda. Así continuó el día, lleno de abrazos, gritos, regalos y pastel. Hermione no dejaba de tomar fotos a todo mundo, y cada vez que Harry abría un regalo ya no era extraño ver un flash de inmediato.

"¡Atención!" Llamó James parándose en una mesilla, que, para horror de Lily, llevaba puesto un mantelito que ella misma había tejido, aunque realmente no había quedado muy bien "¡Atención aurores, Gryffindor, amigos, maestros, hombres lobo, y pequeños troll!" Continuó mirando a todos "¡Es hora de que mi hijo, Harry James Potter, abra el regalo de su padre, padrino y tío!"

Todos dieron un paso atrás, menos algunos locos como Luna Lovegood y Hermione para enfocar la cámara. Se escuchó el murmullo de Hagrid diciendo que él no tenía NADA que ver, provocando por supuesto aún más miedo al saber que el semigigante era muy mal mentiroso.

"¿Listos?" Sonrió encantado James, y les hizo una seña a Remus y a Sirius, quienes asintieron y sacaron las varitas.

"¡Buckbeack!" Gritó Harry abrazando al hipogrifo. Lily objetó de inmediato que ese animal era muy peligroso para Harry, y Hermione prefirió no sacar una foto, por miedo a que el flash asustara a Buckbeack.

"¡Arriba muchacho!" Ordenó Hagrid tomando a Harry y poniéndolo sobre el hipogrifo que de inmediato tomo vuelo.

Harry gritó de felicidad. Se sentía tan tremendamente bien con su vida. Lo tenía todo, y no quería pedir nada más, su familia y amigos eran lo máximo, su escuela simplemente maravillosa, el ser mago… lo mejor. Y lo podía disfrutar todo en paz y calma, porque nadie se lo impedía. Su familia desde muchas generaciones se pasaba el cuento de que alguna vez hubo guerra, pero ¿a quién le importa? Fue hace mil años, y solo lo recordaba porque había venido en el examen de historia de la magia, pero solo por eso.

Descendió el vuelo y todos lo recibieron con un aplauso, Harry bajó y subió a su hermana Iris para que Buckbeack le diera una vuelta también, la pelirroja gritó al igual que su hermano, y esta vez Hermione si sacó varias fotos.

Harry observó todo con calma, y pareció como si todo se moviera con extrema lentitud, pudo notar cada gesto, cada sonrisa y mirada de los presentes, sintiendo una extraña inquietud, su cabeza retumbó e instintivamente se llevó una mano a su frente, trazando con un dedo un rayo en ella. Salió de su estupor al sentir otra mano en su mejilla, y observó a Hermione muy cerca de él, con gesto preocupado.

"¿Te dolió la cabeza?"

"Estoy bien" Contestó impulsivamente, y ambos se miraron extrañados, Harry nunca mentía en NADA, y Hermione lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo acababa de hacer "Quiero decir,… solo fue unos segundos, tranquila" Esta vez la castaña sonrió satisfecha, y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, como siempre, pero Harry sin saber porqué se giró un poco, y Hermione alcanzo a rozar increíblemente suave la comisura de sus labios. Ambos se separaron de jalón y ella comentó algo acerca de bocadillos, asfixia, Ron y ayuda, y salió volada hacia el pelirrojo.

"Hermione siempre atenta a mi hermano" Sonrió Ginny llegando con Harry, este le sonrió y la abrazó "Ella siempre es atenta con todo mundo"

"Sí, pero más con mi hermano" Insistió ella, y Harry frunció la boca, se sentía más importante que Ron en el cariño de Hermione, pero decirlo era muy egoísta, por lo que cambió el tema.

"No te acercaste a mí hasta ahora"

"Es por Iris, ya sabes, no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos" Comentó mirando como a penas la otra pelirroja se bajaba de Buckbeack y le acariciaba las plumas.

"Ya deberían arreglar eso, comparten cuarto, y desde segundo año están peleadas,… ni siquiera sé porqué"

"Así déjalo, como sea Harry, feliz cumpleaños" Sonrió encantadoramente y se le lanzó al cuello, besando su mandíbula con sensualidad. Harry sintió como la cadena de Hermione se calentaba mucho, quitó a la pelirroja para poder sacarse la cadena, pero en cuanto Ginny lo dejó de tocar la cadenita volvió a una temperatura agradable "¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó la Weasley claramente ofendida.

"Yo… lo siento Ginny… reaccioné porque…"

"No te preocupes" Sonrió de nuevo, y le alborotó el cabello, esta vez Harry se enojó, ¡Solo Iris y Hermione podían hacer eso!

"Voy a ver a qué tal están Luna y Neville, permiso"

Y se alejó, nuevamente giró su mirada por todos, y la misma sensación lo llenó. Algo malo iba a pasar, apostaría su saeta a que así era, pero ¿Qué? Nada malo pasaba en esos tiempos, de pronto, se encontró con los ojos azules de su director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Lo que incumplido fue, enfrentado nuevamente tendrá que ser, el error del pasado se basa en ser ciegos al corazón de uno mismo, la salvación del presente es abrir los ojos hacia el _verdadero_ amor" Sonrió Albus "Todo se repetirá Harry, solo que en esta ocasión tendrás más armas que la pasada, y esta vez NO puedes permitir volver a perder la guerra"

"¿Guerra?" Inquirió el cumpleañero con miedo "¿Qué guerra?"

Dumbledore se encogió de hombros y se alejó, dejando Harry en total duda, sintiendo nuevamente el dolor en su frente, ahora como una punzada cruelmente devastadora.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Desilusión es lo que todos nos llevamos, ¿cierto? Harry Potter 7 fue un golpe muy fuerte, pero no hay que dejarnos vencer, esto es para cada fan de HHr que sigue con la varita en alto, para que NUNCA olvidemos que increíble es esta pareja. Gracias por su tiempo.**_


	2. Ill Stand by You

"_**Ill stand by you**__**"**_

_**By Sophie**_

"¡Oh por Merlín!" Chilló Hermione dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad. Harry y Ron se giraron para ver qué causaba tanto alboroto "¡Llegó, llegó!"

"¿Qué llegó Mione?"

"¡El tercer volumen de _Bemjork, el último vampiro_!" Suspiró claramente enamorada del inmenso libro morado, y sus dos mejores amigos soltaron una exhalación de derrota.

"Siempre lo mismo Hermione, ¿no puedes ser una niña normal y comprar Corazón de Bruja o algo así?"

"Ronald tú nunca entenderías esto porque no tienes una sola neurona a favor de la lectura, sin embargo… ¡OH MERLIN!" Chilló aún más fuerte que la vez pasada, provocando que Iris y Luna se acercaran extrañadas.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¡Está obscenamente caro!" Gruñó la castaña apretando el libro con coraje.

"¡Oh, señorita, creo que no debería decir eso!" Señaló un mago muy alto y de mirada complaciente, haciendo a un lado a Ron y Harry para llegar a Hermione, parecía ser un vendedor de la librería.

"¿Por qué?" Inquirió ella sin poder creer de qué hablaba el tipo.

"Bueno, tal vez, 18 Galeones 13 sickles suene mucho pero…"

"¿SUENE?" Bramó Ron ironizando por completo, el vendedor sonrió aún más y lo ignoró, continuando…

"…pero, no ha visto que precisamente _ese_ tomo de _Bemjork _es una delicia, si lee bien la contraportada podrá notar que es PRIMERA edición, además de que trae comentarios de la autora y…"

"Creo que esta convenciendo a Hermione" Comentó Luna a Harry, quien asintió pesadamente, y Ron bufó diciendo algo acerca de la sarta de tonterías que estaba soltando ese tipo con tal de vender.

"Bueno, supongo que lo compraré…"

"¿Se lo envuelvo?" Sonrió encantadoramente el vendedor, y la castaña negó.

"Hoy no me lo llevo, solo me quedan 15 Galeones y aún tengo que comprar tinta y pergaminos para Hogwarts, pero gracias" Sonrió y dejó el libro en su lugar, checando que ya llevara los libros para su sexto curso, el resto la siguió sin hacer ningún comentario, sabiendo a la perfección que para ella debió haber sido muy difícil dejar ese libro nuevo en el estante.

"¿Alguien ha visto a mi hermana?" Preguntó Ron mirando a su alrededor.

"Me dijo que iba a adelantarse con Neville al Caldero Chorreante, porque tenía mucha sed" Respondió Luna pagando su paquete de libros, pergamino y tinta.

"Esa niña hace lo que quiere…" Masculló el pelirrojo negando mientras salían de la librería "Vamos ya al Caldero, también tengo sed y hambre"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se encaminaron para allá. Harry trataba de hacer reír a Hermione para que olvidara el estúpido asunto del libro, pero no parecía estar funcionando mucho. Iris y Luna se detuvieron en un local mirando sorprendidas un espectacular que decía "ANIVERSARIO DE LA ÚLTIMA Y MAS GRANDE GUERRA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS, GRACIAS _NIÑO-QUE-VIVIÓ_ SIN TI HOY NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ -1000 años de PAZ"

"¿Aniversario?"

"Eso dice, pero no sé a qué se refiera"

"Oh Ronald, por favor" Obvió Hermione y todos esperaron ansiosos su típica explicación sobre algo que no entendían "Se refiere a que hoy se cumplen mil años desde la caída del un tal Voldemort, lo vimos en Historia de la Magia el año pasado, se dice que este mago plantó una era de caos y terror queriendo matar a todos los_ muggles_ y magos hijos de _muggles_, pero que una profecía cayó en un niño que teniendo un año de edad casi lo mata, y 17 años después sí lo mató"

"¡Oooohhhh!" Exclamaron todos y Hermione giró los ojos desesperada.

"Ah, cierto, ya recuerdo, mi papá me dijo que él no cree que haya pasado, ya que fue hace mil años, y la información se ha perdido o distorsionado, ya ni siquiera se sabe el nombre de ese niño, creo que solo lo siguen conmemorando para recordarle al mundo que al fin se ha logrado un balance entre _muggles_ y magos, y así se debe de quedar, sin racismos, ni nada de esas tonterías" Comentó Ron moviendo la mano para restarle importancia.

"Suena descabellado" Sonrió Harry y siguieron su camino, sin embargo, el mayor de los Potter giró un poco su rostro para ver por última vez ese espectacular.

"¡Salud!" Brindaron James y Sirius, mientras Lily y Remus se reían de un chiste que acababan de decir.

"¿Y ahora por qué tan felices?" Inquirió Iris sentándose junto a su madre, los adultos la miraron como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante.

"¡Iris estamos celebrando!"

"Creí que mi cumpleaños fue ayer" Sonrió Harry robando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla de Remus.

"¡Oh los jóvenes de ahora! Ya no se preocupan por nada" Comentó Sirius riendo "¡Es el aniversario de la muerte de Volemir!"

"¡SIRIUS, ES VOLDEMORT!" Gritó Lily sorprendida.

El resto se rió y siguieron festejando, Harry se sentía incómodo con toda esa fiesta, el mundo, a pesar de haber pasado mil años, parecía realmente feliz de lo sucedido, y bueno… si después de mil años se seguía festejando era porque realmente había sido un gran suceso ¿no?

"Esto es una tontería" Gruñó Ginny junto a él, Harry la observó incitando a que continuara "Volemir simplemente era un mago poderoso y un poco loco, pero no lo creo tanto como para que haya provocado una guerra ¿no lo crees Harry?"

"No lo sé Ginny, es muy extraño, ¿Cómo podríamos saber lo que realmente sucedió hace mil años?"

"Ese es el punto, dejemos ir el pasado en el pasado, y vivamos nuestro presente" Sonrió y puso una mano en su rodilla, Harry se sonrojó, cualquiera que los viera podría pensar algo que no era.

"¿Nuestro presente?"

"Claro Harry, NUESTRO" Se le acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su cara, nuevamente el Potter sintió la cadenita de Hermione calentarse un poco, y decidió apartarse rápidamente.

"Estuvimos once años en guerra Ginny, yo no opinaría lo mismo" Interrumpió Hermione abriendo una nueva cerveza de mantequilla "Es decir, yo estaría muy asustada si me tocara algo así, soy hija de _muggles_, y también Harry es mestizo, estaríamos en grave peligro y no sé si podría confiar en despertar al siguiente día"

"Hermione tiene razón" Apoyó Iris "No me gustaría morir solo por el caprichito de un mago psicópata"

Se quedaron en silencio, y Harry prefirió cambiar de tema, pero no pudo quitarse esa idea en todo el día, al llegar casi la noche, Hermione y Harry llegaron a la casa de los Potter, ambos llenos de bolsas con libros, pergaminos, plumas y mil cosas más para la escuela, dejaron todo en la sala, y Lily avisó que la cena se serviría en unos minutos, Iris fue a darse una ducha y James salió al jardín a fumar pipa un rato, por lo que Harry y Hermione se echaron en la cama del primero para ver el cielo estrellado de esa bonita noche.

"¿Pasa algo Harry?"

"¿Mmm? No… solo… estoy algo cansado" Susurró cerrando los ojos. Hermione lo miró fijamente, no lo quiso presionar, y solo se acomodó justo entre su cuello y su hombro, lugar donde siempre parecía perfecto para ella.

_**Oh, why you look so sad?**_

_**Tears are in your eyes**_

_**Come on and come to me now**_

_**Dont be ashamed to cry**_

_**Let me see you through**_

_**cause Ive seen the dark side too**_

"¿Te puedo decir algo, y no te burlas de mi Mione?"

"Oh Harry jamás me voy a burlar de algo que me cuentes"

"Es que, me siento muy extraño con todo esto de Voldemort y la guerra"

"Tal vez fue que jamás le habíamos puesto tanta atención, este año pareció que era el único tema, probablemente porque es un aniversario realmente grande, por eso sonó tanto, digo, mil años no se cumplen todos los días"

Harry sonrió agradecido de que como siempre su amiga le encontrara el lado lógico a las cosas, logrando tranquilizarlo un poco.

"Mione… si algo malo llegara a pasar en nuestros tiempos, te prometo que te protegería con mi vida"

"Harry, no digas tonterías, nada malo ocurrirá" Sonrió y besó su frente, acariciando su cabello suavemente

_**When the night falls on you**_

_**You dont know what to do**_

_**Nothing you confess**_

_**Could make me love you less**_

"No sé, tal vez pienses que estoy loco, pero, tengo un presentimiento, y no me siento muy seguro de que todo vaya a estar bien, Mione"

"Solo trata de tranquilizarte" Tomó sus manos y las apretó suavemente "Sabes que pase lo que pase, contamos con gente que nos quiere y que nos protegeríamos entre todos, nada de lo que pase provocará algún mal en nuestras vidas, y, en todo caso, yo estoy y estaré contigo… siempre"

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Wont let nobody hurt you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

"Mientras no me ponga como en quinto, ¿cierto?" Sonrió él divertido, y la castaña se rió un poco.

"Solo sentiste que tenías muchos problemas el año pasado, y lo mejor era que te desahogaras, aunque gritándole a todo el mundo no era la mejor manera, al fin y al cabo, todos hemos tenido nuestros deslices"

_**So if youre mad, get mad**_

_**Dont hold it all inside**_

_**Come on and talk to me now**_

_**Hey, what you got to hide?**_

_**I get angry too**_

_**Well Im a lot like you**_

_**When youre standing at the crossroads**_

_**And dont know which path to choose**_

_**Let me come along**_

_**cause even if youre wrong**_

"Lo más sorprendente de todo es que, tú seguías ahí"

"Todos seguiremos contigo Harry" Susurró Hermione relajándose notablemente, su mejor amigo supuso que la castaña había quedado dormida, la volteó a ver y se encontró con un rostro cálido y tierno, lleno de tranquilidad. Y de pronto como un flash le vino la imagen de Hermione cayendo en el Ministerio tras recibir una maldición. Su rostro se contorsionó de miedo y sintió un espasmo en su frente, estaba a punto de gritar cuando ella habló.

"Yo más que nadie estaré contigo" Susurró entre sueños la joven.

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Wont let nobody hurt you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Take me in, into your darkest hour**_

_**And Ill never desert you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

El dolor disminuyó y la abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué le sucedía, qué había sido esa imagen? Incluso la misma Hermione se veía diferente, se veía su rostro más frío y su mirada más cansada. Como si hubiera estado acostumbrada desde hacía varios años a soportar miedos, presiones, llantos, responsabilidades fuera de una joven de su edad.

Pero, eso era imposible, su Hermione crecía como una bruja normal, sin ningún problema que no fueran sus TIMO y sus EXTASIS.

_**And when...**_

_**When the night falls on you, baby**_

_**Youre feeling all alone**_

_**You wont be on your own**_

"Relájate Harry, te tensaste mucho" Murmuró ella quitándole sus lentes "Vamos, tú nunca tienes problemas para dormir" Sonrió y dejó los lentes en la mesita donde había una pequeña vela que se apagó al instante.

"Mione…"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Cuánto me quieres?"

"Harry, esas preguntas son para la gente que busca halagos, simplemente siéntelo, y si no eres capaz de percibir cuánto te quiero, entonces no vale la pena que esté aquí contigo"

Harry frunció el cejo, ella nunca iba a dejar que se volviera una persona insegura o dependiente de palabras consoladoras o banales.

"Harry…" Llamó ella de nuevo, él solo movió un poco la cabeza para hacerle saber que la escuchaba "…te quiero más de lo que jamás podrás entender, y no importa cuantos años pasen o cuantas cosas sucedan, te seguiré queriendo con la misma potencia"

Parecía que Hermione a pesar de mantenerlo en una realidad, le daba todo lo que necesitaba.

Era como un equilibrio perfecto.

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Take me in, into your darkest hour**_

_**And Ill never desert you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Wont let nobody hurt you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

_**Wont let nobody hurt you**_

_**Ill stand by you**_

"La cena esta lista chicos" Anunció Lily entrando, se detuvo al verlos profundamente dormidos. La pelirroja sonrió y se les acercó con más cuidado "Muchachos, ya esta la cena" Comentó agitando un poco a su hijo.

"_¡Avada Kedavra!"_

"_¡JAMES, NO!"_

"_Quítate sangre sucia, tú no tienes porqué morir"_

"_¡NO DEJARÉ QUE MATES A HARRY!"_

"¡AHHH!" Berreó Harry agitando los brazos para todos lados.

"¡Mi amor, tranquilo!"

"Harry solo fue una pesadilla"

Decían Lily y Hermione intentando agarrarlo pero estaba increíblemente asustado y a punto de llorar.

¡¡CRASH!!

…esas fueron todas las ventanas de la casa de los Potter.

"Es raro… _¡Reparo! _quiero decir, Harry siempre ha sido buen mago, y por muy enojado o asustado que esté, jamás había provocado un accidente mágico"

"Tal vez tuvo una pesadilla muy fuerte _¡Reparo!_" Respondió James a su esposa, mirando a un Harry semiinconsciente que escuchaba las voces lejanas de su familia.

"¿Te comentó algo, Hermione?"

"No, Iris, solo noté que le dolió la cabeza un poco ayer… _¡Reparo!_"

"Nunca había notado cuántas ventanas teníamos" Comenzó a reírse Sirius encantando otra ventana.

"Es normal cielo, Harry ha estado algo temperamental, no olvidemos su adolescencia perfecta en su quinto curso"

"Oh sí James, todo un bombón fue nuestro hijo ese año"

"Solo grité un par de veces" Susurró Harry entrando al fin a la plática, de inmediato sintió una mano en su frente.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Inquirió su madre muy preocupada.

"Bien mamá"

"Eso sonó muy obligado" Chistó su hermana "Nos asustaste mucho Harry" Lo abrazó con fuerza, y su hermano mayor trató de no quejarse del insoportable dolor de cabeza que tenía "¡Además por tu culpa no hemos cenado!"

El resto rió, y al asegurarse de que estaba bien el joven Potter se dirigieron al comedor para por fin cenar. Sin embargo Hermione se acercó un poco más a Harry y puso su varita en su frente.

"_¡Reparto le doloeur!"_

De inmediato Harry sintió como gran parte de su dolor disminuía de una manera más que agradable, y sonrió estúpidamente, siguiendo más tranquilamente a su mejor amiga para cenar, sin saber qué era lo que había hecho.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta saber que aún hemos magos y brujas dispuestos a nunca olvidar a nuestro precioso HHr, espero les siga gustando, se les quiere mucho, gracias por su tiempo.**_


	3. El Comienzo de la Oscuridad

"_**El comienzo de la Oscuridad**__**"**_

**By Sophie**

"Harry, mamá te va a regañar si no te paras ya" Avisó Iris lanzando un cojín a su hermano mayor, que parecía perdidamente dormido en su amplia cama azul con cojines de nubes (detalle de Hermione) "Además papá sale hoy de viaje nuevamente, y hay que aprovechar todo el día con él" Seguía diciendo mientras movía varias veces el pie con desesperación "…Harry si no te levantas me voy a echar sobre ti y te voy a quitar las cobijas y voy a abrir las cortinas de jalón" Amenazó sacando su varita apuntando a la ventana "Uno… dos…" La pelirroja se sonrojó de enojo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar impulso y corrió a toda velocidad "…¡TRES!" Gritó como quien sale a la guerra brincando sobre su hermano, las cortinas se abrieron de golpe y el Sol entró en toda su magnitud, provocando también que el hechizo del techo reaccionara y dejara pasar la luz.

"¡ILUSA!" Gritó Harry alzándose y envolviendo a su hermana con todas las cobijas hasta hacerla como un taco y aventarla hasta el final del colchón "Jamás le ganarás a tu hermano, Iris" Sonrió autosuficiente y se levantó tranquilamente ante las protestas de la pelirroja "Voy a bañarme"

"¡Harry James Potter, desenrédame o vas a ver!" Chilló mirando como Harry entraba al baño y cerraba con seguro "¡Le diré a mamá!" Gritó y se enfureció al escuchar como se abría el grifo de agua "¡Papá te dará un buen golpe!" Harry comenzó a cantar _I feel good_, Iris no supo si echarse a reír o a llorar "¡LE DIRÉ A HERMIONE!" Usó su última carta y Harry interrumpió su canción, Iris esperó unos segundos y sonrió triunfante al ver como la puerta del baño se abría un poco y a penas salía la punta de la varita de Harry, desenvolviéndola por completo.

"¡TRAMPOSA!" Chistó Harry al cerrar la puerta, e Iris salió corriendo mientras reía.

"…y entonces le tiré una maldición y el ladrón quedó desarmado" Terminaba de contar James claramente emocionado a su esposa que cocinaba tranquilamente.

"¿Y luego, cariño?"

"¡Lily, parece como si no sintieras la emoción!" Reclamó jugando con una manzana "¡La adrenalina, el peligro y…!"

"Oh papá, era solo un squib con una pala" Terció Harry entrando a la cocina, su padre lo miró con claro sentimiento.

"Harry… es lo mas interesante que ha ocurrido en la oficina de aurores desde… desde… ¡Desde el mes pasado!"

"El departamento de Aurores ha tenido muy poco trabajo, es normal, de repente hay tanta paz, que parece todos somos buenos" Leyó Sirius entrando a la cocina con el Profeta en las manos "Qué estupidez, cómo pueden definir lo bueno si no hay maldad" Masculló robando el plato con tostadas y huevo que Lily acababa de poner frente a James.

"¡YA SE NOS HIZO TARDE!" Gruñó Iris entrando como bólido "VAMOS YA TODOS AFUERA"

"Iris cariño, aún faltan quince minutos" Calmó Lily mirando el reloj cucú de la cocina "Y nos vamos a ir en translador"

"PERO MAMÁ"

"Iris deja de gritar" Ordenó su padre pasándole un plato con comida "Desayunamos y nos vamos"

Harry jamás había visto comer tan rápido a su hermanita, sin embargo, él disfrutó lo más que pudo su chocolate caliente, después de todo, tenían los lugares aparados desde hace meses, solo faltaba pasar por Hermione y…

"¡Merlín, ya es tarde!" Masculló levantándose "Oh mamá, papá los veo allá, es que Mione ya saben, y la red flu congestionada, y es tan puntual, y oh tengo que comprarme un reloj y…"

"Harry, muchacho corre por tu novia o se enojará contigo" Apuró Sirius mientras Lily y James reían.

"OK, nos vemos" Se levantó de la mesa, cogió su abrigo marrón y salió de la cocina. El resto quedó en silencio un momento, de pronto el chico regreso y con un dedo en alto aclaró "Y no es mi novia"

"…claro" Susurraron todos con sarcasmo.

"Señora Granger discúlpeme, de verdad" Repetía muy avergonzado Harry, mientras la madre de su mejor amiga reía suavemente.

"Harry no te disculpes conmigo sino con Hermione, te estuvo esperando diez minutos y decidió adelantarse al evento para que ninguno de los dos perdiera el lugar, porque ella trae sus boletos"

"Ay… entonces ya está allá" Harry frunció la boca, a veces era un pelmazo, siempre se le hacía tarde, para TODO.

"De hecho, no se si te dejen pasar, el evento comenzó hace cinco minutos, y creo que no hay tolerancia"

"¡Oh no!" Gimió él dejándose caer en el sillón crema de los Granger.

"Veamos" Comentó la señora tomando el control remoto y prendiendo la tele, presionó varios botones y entró lo que parecía ser un enlace mágico del evento al que Harry no había llegado.

"_Así es magos y brujas, el Señor Hows Von Jemefrick ha decidido mostrar HOY la nueva entrega de la colección más brillante de escobas que exista, esta vez, nos mostrará la famosa y muy esperada Amatista Light"_

Harry y la señora Granger estaban totalmente aburridos viendo los números de cómicos y músicos que pasaban antes de mostrar la famosa escoba. Ambos remojaban sus galletitas de chocolate en leche y platicaban acerca de los timbres postales que se usaban para cada tipo de paquete.

"Oh dios, esto es tan malo que hablamos de cartas" Se carcajeó la señora, y Harry no pudo mas que asentir con pesar.

"_Bueno, después de este grandioso espectáculo, por fin, a lo que todos vinimos…"_

"¿Les habrán pagado algo a los comediantes?"

"Habría sido una perdida de dinero" Objetó Harry y ambos asintieron de inmediato.

"_LA HERMOSA Y FANTÁSTICA AMATISTA LIGHT!!!..."_

Harry casi pega su cara contra el televisor para observar con lujo de detalle como el telón se abría y dejaba ver una increíble y esplendorosa caja de cristal… vacía.

El murmullo de toda la gente en el teatro se escuchó de inmediato. Harry y la señora se voltearon a ver extrañados.

"Mira, parece haber algo dentro de la caja" Señaló ella, y Potter trató de enfocar bien su mirada.

"_¡ES UNA NOTA! PERO CARECE DE SENTIDO"_

Harry se sintió tremendamente estúpido al creer que era algo malo. Estaba paranoico, simplemente se habían robado una escoba,… todo mundo quería esa escoba, no era nada del otro mundo o extraño.

"_¡LA NOTA DEL LADRON DICE… -MORIRÁS HARRY-"_

Bueno, ahora sí tenía porqué sentirse aterrado. De inmediato se escuchó una explosión y toda la gente del teatro empezó a levitar y a estrellarse contra las paredes, no tardo mucho el fuego en hacer su aparición y los gritos desesperados eran agobiantes.

"¡Mi hija!" Chilló la señora Granger aterrada buscando con la mirada a Hermione en el televisor.

"¡VOY POR ELLA!" Gritó Harry y se dirigió a la chimenea, aventó polvos flu y señaló "¡TEATRO DE LONDRES MÁGICO!"

Al salir de la chimenea se encontró en el recibidor del teatro, corrió hasta la entrada y se encontró a dos guardias tirados, se agachó para ver si podía ayudarlos, sin embargo, casi de inmediato se dio cuenta de la realidad.

"Están muertos" Susurró temblando y alejándose lo más que pudo. ¡HABIA DOS PERSONAS MUERTAS DELANTE DE ÉL!

¿QUÉ SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA HACER?

¿CORRER, HUIR, LLORAR, LLEVARLOS A ALGUN OTRO LUGAR?

Estaba en total pánico, trataba de controlarse pero parecía fuera de si, de pronto, escuchó miles de gritos del otro lado de la puerta que tenía enfrente. Ahí estaba su familia, sus amigos,… Hermione. Tenía que entrar…

"_¡Alohomora!_" Encantó con la varita temblándole, entró y de inmediato comenzó a flotar y fue aventado brutalmente contra la pared mas cercana, golpeándose a su paso con otras personas que también levitaban.

"¡Harry!" Llamó un pelirrojo aferrado a un pilar "¡Toma mi mano!" Su amigo obedeció y rápidamente estuvo junto a él.

"¡Ron ¿Dónde está Hermione?!"

"¡Creí que estaba contigo!"

"¡NO!" Negó desesperado "Mi familia está bien, papá y Sirius jamás dejarían que les pasara algo a mamá y a Iris, pero Hermione vino sola"

"Tranquilo la encontra- ¡AHH!"

"¡RON!" Observó como su mejor amigo era empujado por un hombre grande y gordo, llevándoselo con él. Harry miró a todas partes intentado encontrar a su amiga, pero el miedo no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

"_¡IMMOVILUS!_" Gritaron varios magos a su alrededor, pero solo lograron congelar a las personas sin que dejaran de azotarse contra todo. Entonces tuvo una idea, sacó su varita y recordó el hechizo que Hermione le enseñó en tercer curso y cómo terminarlo,… el problema era que él tendría que repetirlo por lo menos quince veces para detener a toda la gente que estaba maldita. Soltó un suspiro y giró su varita un par de veces a la izquierda y luego apunto hacia arriba gritando:

"_¡Finite Carpe Retractum!_"

Una oleada de luz cristalina salió de su varita, Harry se sorprendió a si mismo cuando la luz cubrió todo el teatro, al desvanecerse toda la gente cayó de inmediato.

"_¡Morfus Gelatio!_" Hechizó Harry nuevamente provocando que todos se hundieran en una gelatina gigante de naranja, salvando así muchas vidas.

"Oh odio la naranja" Masculló Ginny tratando de pararse en la resbaladiza gelatina, sin embargo una de sus piernas se hundió por completo "¡Ugh! Mi túnica nueva…"

"¿Estás bien?" Inquirió Harry sintiéndose aliviado de tener a alguien conocido cerca "Ginebra todo esto es muy raro, tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a todos y salir de aquí"

"¿…Ginebra?" Susurró ella sonrojándose "Suena muy bien mi nombre en tus labios, Harry"

"¡Concéntrate!" Pidió el moreno agitándose en la gelatina, Ginny soltó un bufido.

"¿Cómo me voy a concentrar con esta cosa debajo de mí eh?"

"¡Ah Ginebra!" Chilló Harry "_¡Evanesco!_"

La gelatina desapareció y Harry se puso de pie, decidió olvidar a la pelirroja y buscar a Hermione, comenzó a introducirse entre la gente gritando el nombre de su mejor amiga, pero la gente aún estaba muy alterada y nadie dejaba de correr o empujarse.

"¡Harry!"

"¡MIONE!" Respondió corriendo hasta ella, tenía un golpe en la frente, y estaba sangrando mucho "Hay que salir de aquí"

"¡No!" Detuvo la castaña mirándolo con aprensión "Harry ¿Entiendes lo que acaba de suceder? Alguien excesivamente poderoso puso a mover a toda esta gente sin ningún tipo de freno, se robaron la escoba más protegida del planeta, y esa nota… DECIA TU NOMBRE"

"Mione olvídalo, vamos a San Mungo, estas perdiendo mucha sangre"

"NO" Negó de nuevo "Y luego… Harry yo te vi, conjuraste un Finite Carpe Retractum perfecto, además de muy poderoso, y de inmediato, sin recobrar energías un Morfus Gelatio gigante, eso… eso no lo hace cualquiera"

"Fue el miedo Mione"

"NO HARRY ALGO RARO ESTA PASANDO"

"¡No está pasando nada, vamonos!"

"_¡BOMBARDA!_"

_¡¡¡¡PPPUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_La gente (si era posible) se estresó y aterró más tratando de esquivar el derrumbe del techo después de la maldición, Harry y Hermione conjuraron un escudo tratando de ver que ocurría a través del humo y polvo._

"_¡Crucius Extrenum!_" Cientos de personas gritaron y se tiraron al suelo chillando de dolor.

"¿Qué diablos fue ese hechizo?" Inquirió Harry abrazando a Hermione.

"Lo he leído en algún lado, creo que hace cientos de años lo usaban… pero solo como crucius, no sé, es una tortura y está prohibido por el ministerio por eso se dejó de usar"

"¿Tortura?" Repitió Potter sin podérselo creer "¿Qué clase de enfermo torturaría a toda esta gente?"

"_¡Depulso!_"

El grupo de gente que había frente a Harry y Hermione salió disparada hacia todas partes, provocando que ambos quedaran totalmente expuestos frente a seis tipos encapuchados.

"Son varios" Murmuró Hermione poniéndose de pie "Tres y tres Harry"

"Olvídalo, no combatiremos, mi padre está aquí, en un momento llegarán los aurores"

"Harry… no creo que eso les importe mucho a ellos"

"_¡Desmaius!"_

"_¡Everte Statum!"_

"_¡Incendio!"_

"_¡Expelliarmus!"_

"_¡Incáncero!"_

"_¡Levicorpus!"_

Harry cubrió a Hermione con su cuerpo esperando que los impactos lo mataran.

_**Continuará… **_

**_¿Qué tal? Espero los haya dejado en suspenso y ojalá les siga gustando. Para mí ha sido una delicia escribir este fic, pero aún más excitante es recibir uno a uno sus reviews tan importantes y emotivos, estoy muy contenta espero tenerlos satisfechos y ansiosos por seguirme leyendo. Muchas gracias por su tiempo._**


	4. Sencillas Preguntas Complejas Respuestas

"_**Sencillas Preguntas, Complejas Respuestas**__**"**_

**By Sophie**

"_Harry… oh… Harry" Canturreó una voz siseante. El mencionado puso toda su atención a quien le llamaba, tal vez por miedo, tal vez porque parecía que todo se hubiese congelado y cualquier ruido hubiese desaparecido "¿Estás asustado? Ah claro… es por la pequeña basura que tienes entre tus brazos, Harry no quiere que le suceda nada a la sangre sucia" _

"_¿Sangre sucia?"_

"_Es el término para los obscenos seres que nacen de muggles y poseen magia, es el término perfecto e idóneo para referirse a esos ERRORES de la naturaleza, que… pues, lastimosamente, debemos eliminar para un bien común"_

"_¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN FRÍVOLAMENTE?"_

"_Eso es, mi pequeño Harry, porque yo no me preocupo por NADIE, y esos seres, los estúpidos sangre sucia, son inferiores y repugnantes que no merecen vivir ni respirar MI mismo aire" Hizo una pausa soltando grotesco sonido de asco "Pero no te preocupes… esta vez sí los voy a eliminar a todos, aunque tenga que pasar uno por uno a mi centro de concentración… lo lograré. YO LORD VOLDEMORT PURIFICARÉ EL MUNDO"_

"_¡CÁLLATE! ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO, ¡NO!, VOLDEMORT ESTÁ MUERTO, UN TIPO LO MATÓ HACE MIL AÑOS"_

"_Ohhh Harry, veo con gusto que aún no tienes ni idea de lo que está realmente pasando, pero tal vez esta frase te despierte un poco más Todo Lo Que Amas Lo Perderás" Una risa macabra continuó la amenaza, pero fue interrumpida abruptamente, como si hubiera recordado algo "¡Ah! Y solo como un pequeño regalo te diré el nombre de mi primera víctima ¿Listo?"_

"_¡…no! No te atrevas a decirme nada, maldito enfermo" Gimió Harry desesperado por no poderse sacar esa voz de su cabeza, y sabiendo que las siguientes palabras que escuchara iban a marcarlo._

"_Hermione Granger"_

"_¡TE VAS A MORIR SI LE PONES UN DEDO ENCIMA!"_

"_Lo siento Harry, dejaría que te divirtiera un rato más en la cama, pero sino la mato de inmediato volverá a arruinar muchos de mis planes, y esta vez TODO será perfecto"_

"_¿De qué estás hablando?" Chilló sin entender nada._

"_Tranquilo Potter, hablaremos después"_

De pronto sintió como todo daba vueltas y nuevamente se recobraba el transcurso normal del tiempo, abrió un poco los ojos y alcanzó a vislumbrar seis rayos de diferentes colores yendo hacia él.

"_Te dije que ella iba primero, Potter"_

Harry sintió como un gancho lo tomaba del suéter y tiraba de él como un títere, provocando con terror que soltara a Hermione.

"¡HERMIONE!" Sollozó Harry temblando por completo, viendo a su amiga levantar la mirada orgullosa antes de recibir uno a uno los maleficios.

Fue una pequeña explosión. Antes de que el humo se fuera, los encapuchados huyeron. "¡HERMIONE!" Harry sintió unos brazos alrededor de él para evitar que corriera hacia donde debía de estar su amiga. Los aurores lograron sacar a la gente. Fred, George y Ginny cargaron a Ron impidiendo que fuera donde Hermione. Iris cayó de rodillas en un llanto desesperado. Sirius y James fueron golpeados por Harry "¡MIONE!"

"Hijo no te puedes acercar" Detuvo Lily impasible, a pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas "Esa pequeña esquina esta llena de magia negra, y a menos que quieras que te petrifique, no te acercarás"

"¡HERMIONE!" Gimió con todo lo que le quedaba de voz, tirándose mientras golpeaba el suelo con sus puños, sin despegar sus ojos verdes del cuerpo inerte de la castaña a unos ocho metros de él.

"Un auror se está intentando acercar" Comentó James poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Yo no me puedo acercar porque no traigo mi placa que me identifique como auror y podría provocar más problemas" Explicó a su hijo, y todos observaron como una joven rubia llegaba a dos metros de Hermione, y con varita en alto daba unos pasos más, sin embargo, como si de rayos eléctricos negros se tratasen, éstos empujaron a la auror hasta donde estaban los Potter y compañía.

"Se acabó, iré yo" Afirmó poniéndose de pie, Sirius lo agarró de la túnica pero su ahijado lo volteó a ver, y todos dieron un paso atrás.

¿De quién era esa mirada? Su Harry jamás la había poseído. Era de alguien mayor, de alguien poderoso y casi loco, era una mirada de alguien que no ha dormido bien desde hace mucho tiempo y ha recibido casi ninguna muestra de amor, que está frustrado y claramente amargado, era un Harry Potter que ha aprendido todo por la mala y lo único bueno que tiene se está muriendo frente a él en ese momento.

"¿Hermano?" Susurró Iris, quien había dejado de llorar abruptamente al ver aquella mirada. Sin embargo él la ignoró, y girándose de nuevo sacó su varita y se alejó de ellos.

"¡No se puede acercar, esta área está restringida por el departamento de aurores!" Ordenó un hombre musculoso y grande, Harry lo señaló con la varita, y sin despegar sus labios, salió volando para aterrizar en un montón de plumas que aparecieron de pronto. Siguió su camino y un rayo negro se lanzó contra él.

"_¡Protego!_" Masculló y una burbuja dorada lo envolvió, varios rayos más chocaron contra la burbuja, pero ésta no desistió ni un milímetro, se hincó junto a ella, cubriéndola con el encantamiento, levantó una mano y rozó un poco su frente y cabello. No estaba fría, cosa buena, y tomó un poco más de seguridad y con mucho cuidado la volteó y retiró el cabello de su cara.

La blusa miel que traía estaba hecha tirones, y ahora poseía un espantoso color rojo en todas partes, su pantalón beige tenía una mancha muy grande de sangre en el muslo y también en la rodilla, tenía los labios blancos, y los ojos cerrados, había un hematoma cerca de su oído, y aún sangraba de la cabeza. Harry no pudo evitar que un sollozo se le escapara, y juntando fuerza la cargó y la llevó hasta sus padres, por fin desapareció la burbuja y pegó su oído al pecho de ella, esperó unos segundos y a penas escuchó un suave latido, se alejó dejando su mejilla batida de sangre y respiró tranquilo. Ella seguía viva.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Continuaba los gritos del jefe de aurores a la mitad de San Mungo "¡Es una total barbaridad! Rompen nuestros escudos y seguridad para el evento del año, luego juegan con la vida de 1020 personas como si fueran muñequitos, y para cerrar el espectáculo ¡Utilizan una maldición PROHIBIDA desde hace MIL AÑOS!" Enumeró desesperado "¡CARAJO!"

"¡Será mejor que guarde silencio!" Ordenó Lily saliendo de la sala de urgencias con su túnica blanca de medimaga "…o no me interesará que sea el jefe de aurores y lo echaré de aquí. Está en un hospital y lo va a respetar ¿No entiende que está alterando más a la gente que espera saber si sus familiares o amigos siguen vivos?"

"Disculpe… pero es clara su falta de sentido común, tengo que saber qué sucedió para evitar que esto ocurra de nuevo, además de que es imposible que una enfermera con pocos estudios logre sacarme de aquí"

"Para empezar, tengo más sentido común que usted, porque a pesar de que pueda interrogar a alguno de mis pacientes, no creo que ellos quieran hablar con usted, sino con su familia. En segunda no soy cualquier bruja de pocos estudios, mi nombre es Lily Potter y soy la directora en jefe de Cirugía" Completó ella sacando su varita.

"¡Oh Potter!" Chistó el jefe de aurores, volteando a ver a su subordinado "James dígale a su mujer que se mantenga a raya"

"Señor no me ponga a decidir por favor, ya que la respuesta no le agradará mucho"

"No es necesario decidir James" Detuvo Lily "Usted tiene prohibida la entrada a San Mungo hasta nuevo aviso, señor" Notificó la pelirroja y varios magos de seguridad desaparecieron al auror"

"Mamá, ¿Cómo está Hermione?"

"Tranquilo amor, ya esta totalmente bien, puedes pasar a verla si quieres, yo llamaré a sus padres"

"Gracias mamá" Dijo Harry corriendo hacia el cuarto donde sentía la magia de su amiga "¡Mione!"

"Hola" Susurró ella, y Harry deshizo su sonrisa por completo. Efectivamente Hermione estaba completamente curada, pero su rostro tenía una palidez espantosa y sus manos temblaban levemente.

"Merlín…" Se le acercó con cautela y rozó suavemente su mejilla, la castaña sonrió y giró su rostro para besar la palma de su mano.

"Estoy bien"

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase en esos mismos labios rosas? Esa mujer era imposible, jamás parecía decaer, jamás parecía bajar la mirada frente a ninguna adversidad, nunca la ha visto llorar o salirse de control, y parecía ser que jamás iba a verla en un estado de desesperación. Eso le daba miedo, ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la fortaleza de su amiga? Y sobre todo ¿Cuál sería el detonante para que ella explotara?

"Harry James Potter" Habló claramente ella, jalándole de manera suave su túnica "Te estoy hablando"

La miró detenidamente y la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Todo estaba cambiando, sus reflejos se agudizaban, su magia incrementaba, su mirada cambiaba, su mente recibía voces desconocidas, los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables, y parecía que algo oscuro se avecinaba con pasos agigantados. Pero no pensó solo en eso, sino en una pregunta que simplemente no pudo responder.

_¿Qué haría Harry Potter sin Hermione Granger?_

Lastimosamente, para contestar a eso iba a tener que ser muy egoísta e incluso indolente. Él podía sobrevivir sin mucha gente, incluyendo a su familia, no estaba seguro cómo podía afirmar eso tan sólidamente, paro sabía que podría pasar mil ausencias, pero no la de Hermione.

¿Quién lo aguantaría cuando explotara?

¿Quién lo ayudaría en las tareas?

¿Quién lo miraría y lo tranquilizaría con una sola sonrisa?

¿Quién guardaría uno a uno sus secretos?

¿Quién estaría con ahí cuando todos dejarían de creer él?

¿Quién le diría mil palabras de razón y juicio?

¿Quién necesitaría una mirada para decirle lo que piensa?

¿Quién sacaría la varita justo al mismo tiempo que él y recitaría exactamente el mismo hechizo que él?

"Harry… no te preocupes, no pasó nada malo" Sonrió restándole importancia mientras acariciaba la espalda de su mejor amigo "Solo fueron un par de magos malos" El moreno soltó una amarga carcajada, ¿un par de magos malos? Esa era la frase más inocente que jamás había escuchado.

"Mione… siempre has creído en mi"

"Claro que sí"

"Bien, pues necesito que esta vez no creas que estoy loco y me apoyes como siempre"

"Por supuesto Harry" Asintió ella alborotándole el cabello.

"Creo que Voldemort ha regresado"

_**Continuará…**_


	5. El Dulce de los Potter

"_**El Dulce de los Potter**__**"**_

**By Sophie**

Sirius miraba a su ahijado con mucho cuidado; analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y el ritmo de su respiración, rememorando cuando Harry a penas tenía un mes de nacido, como lloraba cada dos minutos y dormía como oso. Era definitivamente el bebé más lindo y berrinchudo que había visto,… bueno, después vino al mundo Iris, y todo se volvió tan rosa como las mejillitas del bebé. Harry e Iris la primera vez que se habían mirado directamente a los ojos se echaron a llorar y luego se abrazaron en la cuna. Nadie entendió esa reacción, pero desde ese instante Iris no podía estar sin Harry y viceversa.

Con forme fueron creciendo Remus (padrino de Iris), James y él comprobaron que ambos niños habían sacado esa extraña cualidad de meterse en problemas y hacer bromas, también la excesiva inteligencia de Lily. La primera vez que Harry tuvo magia accidental fue defendiendo a su hermana de un vecinito que se burlaba de su vestido sucio. El pobre niño acabó en la cima del árbol más alto. En cambio, la primera vez que Iris tuvo magia accidental fue bajando la escoba voladora que su padre tenía en una vitrina a lo alto de su armario. Ambos herederos de los Potter eran poderosos y sinceros, pero sobre todo, buenos hermanos… hasta que llegaron los nueve años de Harry.

El día de su cumpleaños Harry esperaba que fuera muy especial, que cada cosa que pasara quedara grabada en su memoria por el resto de su vida como algo mágico y especial. Y definitivamente Harry obtuvo un recuerdo que jamás iba a poder borrar, pero no era precisamente algo bonito. Él junto con su madre iban saliendo de su casa para alcanzar al resto de la familia en el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el festejo. Harry recuerda a la perfección que hacía mucho calor, y odiaba el traje de marinerito que su madre le había puesto con mucho cariño, por eso mismo él no le había dicho nada, lo que sí es que se alcanzó a deshacer del gorrito. Como sea, iban sobre la acera Lily comentaba que James se había llevado su varita en una de las bolsas, y que tendrían que caminar. Harry estaba seguro de que esa era solo una excusa, y su madre solo quería hacer tiempo para que al llegar estuviese todo listo. No le importó y caminó tranquilamente por un par de cuadras, hasta que se encontraron con alguien conocido "¡Peter!" Había saludado la pelirroja abrazándolo fraternalmente, Harry había observado con desagrado como el pequeño y regordete hombre a penas contestaba el saludo con una mueca de asco. Lily interrogaba la presencia del hombre siendo consciente de que estaría en el salón con todos, pero Peter respondió sacando su varita y apuntando a Harry. De inmediato su madre se puso delante de él, tal vez presintiendo que a pesar de ser un amigo de años traía peligro con él.

Sirius dejó de recordar cuando Harry se limpió una lágrima y se pasaba una mano por su cabeza, apretando su café con furia.

"Tranquilo, no pasará nada malo"

"Sirius, no debí decirle eso, solo la estresé"

"¿Qué le dijiste hijo?" Interrogó su padrino sentándose junto a él.

"…no tiene importancia"

Sirius se sintió mal. Su ahijado siempre confiaba en él, sin importar cuán mal se sintiera o en qué tanto lío se metía. Puso una mano en su espalda y Harry se apoyó en su hombro. James del otro lado de la sala observó la escena angustiado, su hijo jamás se notaba tan conmocionado, y si lo estaba, Hermione lo tranquilizaba al instante. Lástima que ella estuviera mal en esos momentos. Pero Sirius no podía evitar seguir recordando al ver en ese estado a su ahijado, recordó como Remus y él estaban inflando globos de diferentes colores y hacían reír a Iris usando voces chillonas producto del gas de los globos, sin embargo Sirius sintió su muñeca enfriarse terriblemente. La observó extrañado encontrándose con la pulsera que usaba desde que se volvió el padrino de Harry, quien también usaba una igual, y supo en ese instante que su ahijado estaba en grave peligro. Tiró la bolsa de globos y salió del salón sin explicarle nada a nadie, se subió a su moto y arrancó a toda velocidad.

Sobrevolaba la cuidad con desesperación, hasta que localizó a una cabellera roja moverse con ansias lejos de varios hechizos. Bajó en cuanto pudo y aventó una maldición al mago que atacaba a su familia. Lily se detuvo, estaba llorando y gritaba algo acerca de una traición, Sirius no entendió nada hasta que se percató de quién era el agresor "¡Maldita rata!"

Ese cumpleaños de Harry lo había marcado de alguna forma, a pesar de los intentos de su madre por protegerlo, no pudo evitar que él observara el duelo y su espantoso desenlace. Sirius y Lily no comprendían cómo rayos Peter había sacado tanto poder de la nada, era increíblemente extraño, pero los había desarmado y desmayado a ambos. Sirius cuando despertó se encontró con Peter muerto, y Harry frente a él mirándolo fríamente, completamente ajeno al cuerpo inerte de Peter, simplemente taciturno y casi en shock.

Nadie supo nunca qué sucedió, y a pesar de los intentos, Harry jamás soltó palabra acerca de eso. Sin embargo, a partir de ese día Harry nunca volvió a ser el hiperactivo y feliz niño que todos conocían, sino que cambió a uno excesivamente callado y frío. Ese cumpleaños definitivamente jamás lo olvidaría. Iris incluso llegó a pensar que su hermano nunca cambiaría y había perdido a su mejor amigo, así que a los once años de Harry, cuando se despidieron en el andén, Iris le deseó lo mejor y le dijo que esperaba encontrara la felicidad y a alguien que estuviera con él a pesar de ser tan introvertido. Harry besó la frente de su hermana y subió al tren.

Fue como un milagro. Al terminar el ciclo escolar la familia Potter esperaba ansiosa al miembro faltante para estar todos reunidos. Sirius no dejaba de molestar a Remus acerca de una cana que se había encontrado aquella mañana. Iris solo podía dar saltitos para ubicar a su flacucho hermano entre todos los adolescentes que bajaban llenos de energía. Pero casi no reconocieron al niño de casi doce años de edad, que bajaba carcajeándose, más alto y de buen cuerpo, de la mano de otra niña castaña de ojos miel que a penas podía seguir contando algo mientras reía. Y Lily dejó escapar un sollozo "¡Mi bebé ha vuelto!" Había gritado abrazándose de su impactado esposo. Todos comprendieron que ella no se refería precisamente al término del ciclo escolar.

Claramente Hermione fue recibida de inmediato por la familia entera, esperando encontrar en ella algo mágico e inigualable, y Sirius no pudo evitar extrañarse al ver una niña sencilla y muy educada, con voz de sabelotodo y dientes incisivos un poco más largos de lo que deberían, de interminables rizos castaños y algunas pecas en la fina nariz. Fue hasta que ella miró a Harry que comprendió la magia de Hermione. La mirada que le dirigió fue absolutamente diferente a todas a las que su ahijado estaba acostumbrado, no fue solo el hecho de que había cariño e incondicionalidad total, comprensión y apoyo, sino que también había _amor_. No amor de amiga, no de hermana, no de madre.

Sirius desde ese instante adoró a Hermione y se encargó de que ella se sintiera completamente cómoda con todos los Potter, aunque fue de mucha ayuda que la castaña fuera casi exactamente igual a Lily, tan valiente y metiche como James, y solemne y razonable como Remus. Granger se volvió un dulce para los Potter, pero la prueba de fuego la pasó cuando se quedó a dormir en el cuarto de Iris una noche, y consiguió que los celos de la menor desaparecieran al convertirse en su mejor amiga. Hermione llenó cada espacio lúgubre e insensible que se había formado desde el noveno cumpleaños de Harry.

Así los Potter se encontraron tranquilos de que Harry hubiese encontrado amistad como la que solo ella le brindaba. Y claramente todos estaban más que enterados de que ellos estaban muy enamorados,… lástima que eran un par de cabezotas y no lo notaran. Pero día a día Granger lograba que se encariñaran de ella, sin siquiera proponérselo Lily y James ya miraban feo a cualquier niña que se le acercara a Harry, incluyendo a Ginebra Weasley, y por supuesto, Iris hechizaba a varias estudiantes de Hogwarts para dejar en claro de quién era su hermanito.

Era por eso, que en esos momentos, nadie podía brindar palabras cálidas a Harry. Cada uno se sentía igual, devastado y preocupado, era obvio que nadie tan mal como Harry, pero no sabían qué hacer.

"¿Dónde esta mi hija?" Inquirió una mujer entrando a la sala de espera. Harry sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies.

"Helen" Saludó Remus quien había hecho migas con la madre de Hermione desde hacía varios años, explicándole que se encontraba en cirugía y que pronto saldría, no era nada de qué preocuparse, solo los medimagos querían estar tranquilos. Helen no quedó muy convencida pero logró asentir suavemente. Giró su mirada miel por todos en la sala y se acercó a Harry acariciándole su mejilla.

"Hola" Sonrió ella y Harry la miró impactado, entendiendo de dónde había sacado la fortaleza Hermione "Ella necesita que estés bien, así que deja de llorar, no eres un niño de cinco años, eres un hombre y mi hija necesita que su hombre esté en perfectas condiciones para apoyarla, no para cargar también con tu dolor y culpa"

Sus palabras fueron muy fuertes, Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la verdad es que no tenía idea de que decir. Asintió y se secó las lágrimas, tomó un trago de su café frío y se levantó. Tal vez sino hubiera estado tratando de tranquilizarse se habría percatado que Helen lo había llamado _el hombre de Hermione_.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Te puedo ver, Harry, viniste por mí

"_**Te puedo ver, Harry, viniste por mí**__**"**_

**By Sophie**

"Baúles, mochilas, pergaminos, tinteros, plumas, agendas, estuches, varitas, túnicas…"

"Toma aire Hermione" Burló Ron recibiendo una mirada asesina de la castaña.

"Es muy importante saber que no se nos olvide nada Ronald" Obvió ella continuando con la lista que traía en las manos.

"Mione tranquila, llevamos todo" Sonrió Harry "Además si se nos olvida algo ten por seguro que nuestros padres nos lo enviarán"

"No, no, no" Chistó ella doblando perfectamente la lista "Ya no somos magos de primer año, Harry, somos semiadultos que están a punto de cursar su sexto año"

"Lo sabemos" Bostezó Ron mientras se tallaba un ojo "Además este año será igual de aburrido que los otros"

"¡Por supuesto!" Entró James a la habitación con un pañuelo en la mano "¡Nada ha cambiado! TODO PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD"

"Papá, cualquiera pensaría que estás vendiendo un producto" Se introdujo Iris "¡Hermione préstame tu lista, por favor, u olvidaré algo!"

"Claro" Sonrió la castaña pasándole el pergamino "Señor Potter, lo notó un poco estresado" Comentó observando como el mencionado se secaba el sudor de la frente con el pañuelo "¿Está todo bien?"

"¡Por supuesto, Herm!" Rió nerviosamente abrazando a su hijo "Todo está bien" Susurró en el oído de Harry.

"¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!" Llegó Lily con la varita en alto "¡A Hogwarts!"

"Yo me encargo de los baúles, ustedes adelántense" Sonrió James encantando los equipajes. Hermione tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto.

"Tu papá estaba raro"

"Lo sé, algo debió suceder"

"Preguntémosle a Sirius"

"¡Sí! El buen Sirius nunca nos deja con la duda" Sonrió "¡Ron lleva a mi hermana al coche, en un momento los alcanzamos!"

"¡Claro!" Contestó el pelirrojo "Vamos Iris, Harry y Hermione al fin se darán unos cuantos besos y necesitan intimidad"

"¡Ronald!" Chistó Hermione ante la carcajada de Iris.

"Vamos Mione" Apuró Harry.

Recorrieron el pasillo lima y tocaron en una puerta dorada, sin esperar respuesta entraron.

"¿Cómo está mi padrino favorito?"

"¿Cómo está mi canino favorito?"

Recitaron al mismo tiempo mirando a un Sirius que apagaba su cigarrillo con una carcajada.

"Me recuerda cuando tenían doce años, y si entonces no me convencían, ahora menos" Indicó mirándolos con una ceja levantada "Ya los esperaba, de todas formas, James no es nada discreto"

"Vamos _Siry_"

"¡No me digas Siry!" Gruñó lanzándole a su ahijado un cojín "Pequeño Potty"

"Por favor, por favor" Pidió Hermione con su mejor cara de niña pobre "Solo una pequeña pista y no diremos que fuiste tú"

"No, no, no" Negó prendiendo otro cigarrillo "Siempre me regañan por su culpa" Lloriqueó dramáticamente, y Harry giró los ojos.

"Sirius se nos va a hacer tarde" Recordó el joven mirando su reloj.

"¡Muy bien, Sirius Black, tú lo pediste!" Gritó Hermione abriendo su morral y sacando una caja de galletitas con forma de huesos.

"Oh no, Herm, no seas mala brujita" Retrocedió Sirius mirando tentativamente la caja azul con un perro pintada en ella.

"¿El cachorrito quiere galletita?"

"Oh cielos, se me acabaron todas" Refunfuñaba la castaña recibiendo una carcajada de Ron.

"¡Siempre lo sobornan así, pobrecito!" Reía el pelirrojo, y su mejor amigo, sentado junto a él se encogió de hombros.

"No pudimos contenernos, además nos dio muy buena información"

"¿En serio, Harry?" Suspiró Ginny sentada frente a él "¿Qué dijo?"

"Cada 300 años ocurre, es peligroso y lleva la marca Potter en el premio" Recordó Harry sintiéndose incómodo por la mirada de la hermanita de su mejor amigo.

"Creo que lo de la marca Potter fue broma" Caviló Hermione tomando una rana de chocolate que Iris le ofrecía.

"El punto es que tiene premio" Se talló las manos Ron con mirada avara "¿Serán galeones?"

"¡Pero es peligroso!" Recordó Harry mirando por la ventana del compartimiento.

"Hola chicos" Saludó enérgicamente un joven apuesto y de sonrisa espectacular entrando de improviso "¿Cómo están todos?"

"¡Neville!" Suspiró Iris poniéndose de pie "¡Siéntate con nosotros!"

"Gracias melocotón" Sonrió deslumbrando a todos y tomó lugar junto a Ron.

"¿Melocotón?" Inquirió Harry moviendo solo la boca hacia Hermione, quien le hizo una seña para que no hiciera algún comentario PHARSE (P_rotejo a mi Hermanita de Animal Rastrero con Sonrisa Encantadora_®)

"¿Cómo te fue este verano, Nev?" Cuestionó sonrojada la menor de los Potter, y Harry hizo una mueca de asco por el diminutivo usado.

"Oh catastrófico" Gimió Longbottom "Fui a visitar a mi abuela, ya saben que mis padres no pueden dejar pasar un verano sin verla, y resulta que no dejó de decir lo excelente nieto que era e increíblemente buen mago que me estaba convirtiendo"

"Eso no suena mal" Chistó Ron abriendo una gragea.

"Claro… si no me echara alguna maldición para demostrar lo dicho a quien estuviera presente"

"Cielos eso se escucha muy peligroso Nev"

"Tranquila, melocotón, soy bueno con esto" Señaló su varita e Iris suspiró de nuevo.

"¿Podemos platicar de otra cosa que no sea la _testosterona Longbottom_?" Gruñó Ginny.

"Sí… aún no averiguamos a qué se refería Sirius"

"¡Yo puedo tener una idea!" Dijo una hermosa rubia con una diadema de corcholatas y unos aretes de zanahorias "¡EL TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS!"

"¡Claro!" Aceptó Hermione levantándose "¡Era tan obvio!"

"Hola Luna" Sonrió estúpidamente Ron agitando su mano lentamente "Esos aretes te van de maravilla"

"Gracias Richard" Sonrió la rubia sentándose entre Ginny e Iris. Hermione se echó a reír al notar el error del nombre, pero Luna parecía ya muy entretenida en criticar corazón de bruja que Ginny trataba de leer.

"Esto está muy lleno" Susurró Ron a Harry, quien asintió de inmediato.

"Chicos, ahora regresamos" Avisó Harry saliendo con su mejor amigo del compartimiento. Agarraron aire fresco y se pusieron a vagar por el tren, esquivando a varios niños de pronto.

"Harry creo que tendrás que hacer algo con Iris y Neville, tu hermana muere por él"

"Es un tonto ese tipo, no puedo creer que Iris realmente esté interesada en él"

"Deberíamos hacerle una pequeña broma, tú sabes" Sonrió pícaramente agitando la varita, su mejor amigo le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

"¿Recuerdas el moco gigante amarillo lleno de bichos que te come la ropa y te llena de putrefactas manchas la cara por tres meses?"

"¿O el gusano viscoso que te entra por el oído y sale por tu boca hasta hacerte vomitar diez veces?"

"¡Oh ya sé! Usemos el rompecabezas"

"¡EL ROMPECABEZAS!"Gimió Ron claramente excitado dando brinquitos.

"¿Planeando estrategias para seguir jodiendo a la gente, Potter?" Siseó un rubio de mirada amenazadora, nariz altiva y perfecta, cejas delineadas platinas, mentón fino y labios delgados tan blancos como el resto de su piel CASI perfecta.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" Chilló Ron doblándose de la risa "¡El pequeño Draky está creciendo!"

"¡Ron, el bebé crece tan rápido!" Burló Harry tomando la cara de Draco y poniendo un dedo justo en la espinilla roja e hinchada que reposaba en la mejilla izquierda, manchando el resto de la perfecta piel de Malfoy.

"_¡Empulzo!_" Hechizó el rubio y Harry salió volando un par de metros para caer de manera espléndida de nalgas.

"_¡Expelliarmus!_" Defendió Ron.

"_¡Protejo!_" Gruñó Draco "¡Cobardes, dos contra uno!"

"¿Qué me dices de tus gorilas Draco? A menos que ya estén tan enamorados los tres que se sientan uno mismo" Rió Harry evadiendo otra maldición.

"_¡Levicorpus!_"

"¡AHH!" Espetó Ron quedando flotando bocabajo.

"¡Hijo de…!"

"¡BASTA!" Ordenó Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry. Los miró a todos con una ceja levantada y la varita en alto "Es increíble que los prefectos varones de cada casa estén peleando de esta forma tan… cavernícola. ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!" Apuntó mirando asesinamente a Harry y Ron que se mostraron nerviosos "Mientras que para Slytherin son 40 puntos menos"

"¿QUÉ?" Soltaron impactados Draco, Harry y Ron.

"Así es, debido a que Slytherin fue incitado al ataque, y además soportó una pelea injusta de dos contra uno" Soltó un pesado suspiro "Aunque si te molesta tanto Draco, puedo restarte otros diez, no tengo ningún inconveniente"

"Olvídalo Hermione" Sonrió el rubio triunfante.

"¡Pero quítale el hechizo a Ron!"

"_¡Finite Incantetem!_" El pelirrojo cayó estrepitosamente, gruñendo algo parecido a gracias. Hermione sonrió al fin y se acercó emocionada a Draco.

"¡Adivina qué me encontré en la biblioteca!"

Harry giró los ojos totalmente frustrado,… odiaba esa relación de amistad que llevaban Draco y Hermione. Él y Ron también eran buenos amigos del rubio, no por nada eran vecinos en la privada mágica donde vivían, pero Draco desde que conoció a Hermione pareció tenerle cierto gusto.

"Quizás el tercer volumen de Bemjork, el último vampiro" Adivinó, y Hermione asintió dando brinquitos de gusto.

"¡Divino, pero está muy caro!" Reconoció ella recordando su decepción.

"Tranquila por eso, Mione, te doy el mío"

"¡Merlín!" Clamó ella "¿Ya lo compraste?"

"En realidad compré dos"

"¡AHH!"

El gusto de la castaña no era más obvio. Draco le entregó el pesado tomo y ella lo abrazo y besó su barbilla, que de puntitas era lo más que alcanzaba. Harry sintió algo parecido a ácido sulfúrico en su garganta y lava en la sangre. Para empezar, solo ÉL le decía MIONE, después le regalaba algo que ÉL ya le iba a regalar, solo que no tenía ahorrado tanto, y para acabarla, la abrazaba mientras ELLA le besaba la barbilla.

"Quién fuera barbilla" Le susurró Ron para provocar más los celos de su amigo.

"Me ha dado frío" Comentó Hermione pasándose las manos por los brazos para darse algo de calor. Draco notó como sus alientos comenzaban a verse como vapores, y las ventanas del vagón se cristalizaron de hielo.

"Algo se acerca" Murmuró Harry poniéndose junto a Hermione de inmediato.

"Me siento… ¿triste?" Caviló Ron pasándose una mano por su cabello. Draco soltó una risilla.

"Si yo fuera tú también estaría triste, Ron"

"Tonto" Contestó el pelirrojo pegándose al cristal, poniéndose pálido.

"¡Ron ven acá, estás muy lejos!" Ordenó Harry haciéndole varias señas. Su amigo le dirigió una oscura mirada.

"Harry… m-me… siento ah…mal"

"¡RON HAY ALGO DETRÁS DE TI!" Lloró Hermione.

"¿…qué?" Susurró el pelirrojo a penas girándose, pero de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"¡CORRE RON!"

"¡Voy por él, Draco cuida a Hermione!"

"¡Harry, no!"

Hermione sintió los brazos de Draco alrededor de ella, y vio con dolor como Potter se alejaba corriendo.

"¡Ven Ron!" Pidió apoyando a su amigo en él, pero el ser negro y huesudo frente a ellos se les acercó increíblemente rápido.

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Hermione aterrada cuando la ventana que había junto a Draco y ella explotó, entrando otro de esos seres.

"¡Son muchos!" Avisó Draco mirando como otro se acercaba por el corredor izquierdo.

Todos se juntaron en medio del vagón, formando un arco con sus varitas preparados para lanzar cualquier maldición, pero se sentían muy mal, cansados, tristes y deprimidos. Alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de otros estudiantes, y cómo trataban de abrir sus compartimientos sin lograrlo. Estaban solos en el pasillo lleno de esos fantasmas negros.

De pronto cada uno de ellos sintió las manos de los fantasmas en sus frentes y todos gritaron con horror.

"_Es increíble que ya vayan a Hogwarts" Le decía una hermosa castaña de 36 años pasándole una taza de café "Ronald está muy orgulloso de ambos, los trata muy bien"_

"_Debe estarlo, salieron tan inteligentes como la madre" Sonrió Harry pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga al sentarse junto a él "Yo si fuera Ron también estaría muy feliz"_

"_Pero no lo eres" Susurró Hermione apretando su taza. Ambos sintieron el ambiente pesado, sabiendo que ese tema era algo extraño cada vez que se tocaba. Ella soltó un suspiro y le sonrió pesadamente "No eres Ron"_

"_No"_

"_Y yo no soy tu esposa"_

"_Ni la madre de mis hijos"_

"_No" Hermione se apoyó en el pecho de él, sintió como ambos temblaban "Harry… ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si… bueno… si tú y yo… ya sabes?"_

"_¿Casarnos, vivir juntos, formar una familia Potter-Granger?" Sonrió él, dando por entendido que ya lo había pensado mucho. Tomó las manos de su amiga y la miró directamente._

_Ambos empezaron a soñar._

"_¡Yo no sería auror!" Chistó él "Estoy harto de seguir cazando magos malos, y tu como mi esposa me hubieras convencido, porque te hubiera escuchado a ti, no a Ginny"_

"_¡Serías medimago! Mientras que ¡Yo no trabajaría en el Ministerio!" Continuó ella "Ya que te tendría cerca cada día en nuestra casa, y no sería necesario ese trabajo para tener contacto con los Aurores"_

"_¡Te hubieras hecho escritora, como siempre has querido! Y luego nos hubiéramos ido a vivir a Irlanda"_

"_Por supuesto" Suspiró ella acercándosele más "¡Tendríamos una casa amarilla, con un hermoso jardín lleno de flores y hadas!"_

"_¡Pondríamos un columpio para que se divirtieran nuestros hijos!"_

"_¡El nombre del niño Isaac!"_

"_El nombre de la niña Melisa" Murmuró él besando le mejilla de ella, bajando por ella hasta acercarse peligrosamente a los labios._

"_¡Amor, ya llegué!" Avisó Ron entrando al departamento y aventando su gabardina "¡Hola, Harry!" Saludó a su mejor amigo, para luego tomar a su esposa por la cintura y besarla cálidamente._

_La taza de Harry se estrelló contra el suelo._

"_¡Oh, lo siento, se me ha resbalado!" _

"_Tranquilo, Herm es buena para limpiar, solo un par de movimientos con la varita y listo" Sonrió el pelirrojo alejándose mientras platicaba algo acerca de otro auror._

_Pero ninguno lo escuchó, solo se miraban a los ojos como diciéndose lo mismo._

_-¿Nos equivocamos?-_

"¡Harry!" Susurraba James agitando a su hijo "Vamos, despierta"

"¿Qué?" Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los avellana de su padre, sonrió y se incorporó, observando sorprendido que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, misma que estaba llena de otros alumnos pálidos y desmayados en todas las camillas.

"Que bueno que has despertado, el resto de los chicos están en la sala común" Apuró ayudándolo a levantarse y saliendo de la enfermería "No tengo tiempo para explicártelo todo, así que te haré un resumen"

"¿Qué sucede papá, qué eran esas cosas?"

"Mírame hijo, necesito que pongas mucha atención" Se veía alterado, y se había detenido a la mitad del pasillo desierto, poniendo las manos en los hombros de su hijo trató de sonreír "Sirius te ha dicho la mitad de lo que ocurrirá este año, pero el Torneo no será lo único que ocupará escenario, lo que viste en el tren eran Dementores"

"¿Qué…?"

"No me interrumpas, recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo" Protestó "Son seres espantosos y crueles que no les importa nada, huelen a su presa donde sea y matan por conseguir lo que quieren. Roban la felicidad de la gente y provocan que el peor recuerdo que tengas en tu mente brote para torturarte"

"¿Recuerdo?"

"Así es. Logramos sacarlos del tren, pero no pudimos hacer mucho porque no sabemos el hechizo que se usa para derrotarlos, ya que SE SUPONE que desaparecieron con la caída de Volemir hace mil años"

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Habrá aurores todo el ciclo escolar en Hogwarts, el pretexto será el Torneo, pero la verdad es otra hijo mío"

"Voldemort…"

"…regresó" Completó su padre, sacando una fotografía mágica que mostraba el tren de Hogwarts y en lo alto del cielo una calavera con una serpiente "Y al parecer… quiere algo… o a alguien"

Harry entró a la Sala Común más pálido que nunca, y sintió un retortijón de envidia y odio hacia el pelirrojo dormido en uno de los sillones. Pensó que se debía al alucine que había tenido en el tren, y prefirió ignorarlo.

"Se quedó dormido mientras te esperábamos" Comentó Hermione sin levantar la mirada de su libro "Iris, Ginny, Neville y Luna están bien, solo un poco asustados, pero no se desmayaron"

"Gracias"

"Ven… quiero platicarte algo" Pidió al fin mirándolo a los ojos. Harry miró sorprendido como ella parecía hinchada y roja de las mejillas, los ojos permanecían vidriosos y tenía los labios muy rojos.

"Lloraste"

"Ven" Pidió nuevamente y Harry casi corrió hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó "Tuve… una alucinación… y me impacté mucho"

"¿Qué fue, Mione?"

"Cierra los ojos" Él obedeció y sintió la punta de la varita de su amiga en su sien derecha. De pronto todo dio vueltas alrededor de él y abrió los ojos en un lugar muy diferente a la sala común.

No reconocía casi nada pero olía a Hermione, sin embargo todo estaba oscuro, las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas a penas lograban perfilar a una anciana mujer de rizos blancos, hincada en la alfombra y llorando amargamente, susurrando desesperadamente algo.

Harry se acercó con un nudo en la garganta, reconociendo a su amiga en esa longeva cabellera. Se arrodilló junto a ella y se agachó un poco más observando una cara cansada, de labios rojos y mirada frustrada, sus ojos miel despedían mil lágrimas, su túnica y moño negros parecían empapados, y en sus delgadas manos arrugadas y temblorinas descansaba un anillo de diamantes símbolo de un matrimonio. Ella a penas podía respirar entre los sollozos, y en un arrebato de furia se sacó la sortija y la aventó lejos.

"_¡Perdón!_" Gritó mientras volvía sus manos hacia la alfombra y las encajaba ahí "_¡Nunca te lo dije!_" Sollozaba derrotada "_¡NUNCA TE LO DIJE Y ME ARREPIENTO TANTO!_" Tomó aire y Harry sintió su corazón desmoronarse "_¡TODA MI VIDA FUE UN TOTAL ERROR, UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN!_" No dejaba de ejercer presión en la alfombra y sus gritos parecían eco de los truenos de la tormenta que se desarrollaba fuera del departamento "_¡PERDON, TE JURO QUE SI TUVIERA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD, OTRA VIDA, DARÍA TODO Y NO VOLVERÍA A COMETER EL MISMO ERROR!_" ¿De qué hablaba Hermione? Se preguntaba Harry y trató de poner una mano en su hombro pero lo traspasó cual fantasma parecía ser él.

"_¡Te amo! TE AMO_"

Harry abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, y dirigió al fin su mirada al cacho de alfombra que ella no dejaba de apretar. Ahí había una mancha redonda y salpicada. Impactado comprendió todo.

Era la mancha de café que él había hecho años atrás al visitar a su amiga. Hermione jamás la había limpiado. Él estaba muerto en ese momento. Ella le confesaba su amor.

"_Invoco a esa magia antigua y sagrada_" Susurró Hermione sacando su varita "_Invoco a aquella que salva y protege, aquella que lo puede todo, y le pido… le ruego… me de otra oportunidad… a mí… a él… a él que se merece más de lo que obtuvo en esta vida, entrego mi vida a cambio de una oportunidad para él llena de felicidad_"

Hermione brilló mucho en esos momentos, Harry se cubrió cuando la varita de ella explotó y las astillas se dispararon por toda la habitación, en un estallido de poder que despedazó toda la habitación.

Cuando todo acabó incluso la tormenta pareció decaer, y el cuerpo agonizante de su mejor amiga permanecía con una sonrisa, aferrada a la mancha de café. Sin embargo su mirada se clavó en él, y una de sus manos se elevó hacia él.

"_Te puedo ver… Harry… viniste por mí_" Susurró antes de morir, provocando que el torbellino lo envolviera nuevamente, y se encontrara en la sala común al siguiente instante.

"…Merlín" Susurró él, y ella solo pudo asentir.

_**Continuará…**_


	7. Relato de Recuerdos

"_**Relato de recuerdos**__**"**_

**By Sophie**

_Entren a mi **hi5: "sophie-rhod . hi5 . com" **(todo junto) si me quieren conocer más._

Me duele mucho que hayan tenido que pasar por ese pequeño problema, ayer en la noche. No pienso mentirles diciéndoles que nunca había sucedido algún percance así, sin embargo, puedo tranquilizarlos prometiéndoles que haré todo lo posible para que no vuelve a ocurrir" El director de Hogwarts suspiró, y todo el gran comedor contuvo la respiración con él, como si supieran que algo estuviese a punto de acaecer "Este año hemos comenzado de una manera un tanto… especial. Nuestra primera reunión, mis queridos alumnos, es esta hermosa mañana con este delicioso desayuno, donde le doy la bienvenida a cada uno de ustedes. Definitivamente, este curso nadie lo podrá olvidar, debido a que la oscuridad ha resurgido del pasado más lejano…, me tranquiliza el hecho de que sé que estamos totalmente unidos, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff y Revenclaw, y no tenemos NUNGUNA rivalidad más allá de la escolar" Guardó un minuto de silencio y cerró los ojos con fuerza "Pero esto… no fue siempre así" Esas palabras parecían encerrar más de un secreto, más de un mal momento "…pero ese no es el punto de esta reunión, pasemos, primero que nada, a la selección de casas"

"Parece afectado" Comentó Ron mirando con desesperación su plato vacío "Y yo muero de hambre"

"Tú siempre Ronald" Respondió Hermione tratando de desenredar un poco su cabello "Espera un poco más y comeremos"

"Tú lo dices tan sencillo, apuesto a que Harry también está muy hambriento" Chistó el pelirrojo "¿O no, Harry?"

"¡Uh!...Claro" Asintió apresuradamente, tratando de no mirar a Hermione.

"¿Y ahora qué te pasa?" Inquirió mirándolo extrañado, se giró para hablar con la castaña "¿Qué le pasa a Harry?"

"¡No lo sé!" Negó de carrerilla, totalmente sonrojada y enredando sus dedos entre un mechón miel "¡Ya va a terminar la selección!"

"Un anuncio más" Comunicó Dumbledore, alzando el dedo como si quisiera frenar a todos los hambrientos que se iban a lanzar contra su plato "Este año,... celebramos un concurso muy especial" Sonrió con misticismo y con un movimiento de la varita, las puertas del comedor se abrieron, dejando entrar a dos filas de personas muy diferentes.

La fila de la izquierda estaba llena de encantadoras señoritas que contoneaban sensualmente sus caderas y sonreían amablemente. Mientras que la fila derecha sobresalía por los robustos hombres serios y bruscos que parecían no muy a gusto de estar en Hogwarts.

"Denles una cálida bienvenida a Durmstrang y a Beauxbatons, ambos colegios de gran importancia y magnitud" Aplaudió muy emocionado, y el resto del colegio también lo hizo pero con gran confusión. Ambas escuelas se formaron frente a las cuatro casas, y esperaron pacientes a que el director continuara "El Torneo de los Tres Magos consiste en una serie de pruebas diseñadas para evaluar a los campeones en diferentes aspectos: su progreso mágico, su atrevimiento, su deducción y su habilidad para esquivar el peligro, entre otras cosas. Es algo excesivamente peligroso, y no cualquiera puede ser parte, se celebraba cada cinco años cuando se inauguró, sin embargo, tiempo después, se clausuró. Sin embargo, hace 1000 años se promovió nuevamente, celebrándose con una diferencia de 300 años, a veces estos años varían dependiendo de las muertes del torneo pasado" Comenzó a reír y todos los estudiantes, de todos los colegios le miraron nerviosos "Pero ya sabrán más, por ahora el desayuno, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, tomen asiento donde deseen"

"Esto es tan extraño" Opinó Iris sirviéndose zumo de calabaza "Un torneo lleno de peligros en una escuela, suena tonto"

"No comprendo el motivo de su celebración, es simplemente una estúpida tradición" Apoyó Hermione agarrando una tostada del centro de la mesa, pero Harry intentó lo mismo al mismo tiempo, provocando que sus manos se rozaran por unos segundos, ambos conectaron la mirada y parecieron perderse, hasta que ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, retirando su mano "Lo siento"

"No te preocupes" Contestó él, bastante nervioso "Tómala tú…"

"No, por favor, tómala tú"

"No, tú"

"Tú, Harry"

"¡Tú!"

"¿Qué les pasa?" Chistó Ginny claramente molesta "Parecen niños chiquitos"

"Si nadie la quiere…" Sonrió increíblemente encantador Neville y la tomó rápidamente "…además, Ginny, no parecen niños chiquitos, parecen jóvenes enamorados"

"Enamorados" Suspiró Iris mirándolo con infinita ternura.

"¡¿ENAMORADOS?!" Chillaron ambos, para, acto seguido, negar frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"Uh… bueno, todos lo sabemos" Comentó Ron dando el tema por terminado, provocando que Harry y Hermione se sonrojaran más y esquivasen miradas.

"Además, los tres han estado raros desde ayer en la noche" Continuó Neville regalándole a Iris la tostada con mermelada en forma de corazón. Iris casi se desmaya "Como que ausentes"

"Bueno, es normal, yo tuve una muy fea visión cuando esa cosa negra me tocó"

"¿Tú también?" Inquirió Harry sorprendido.

"¿Cómo que yo también?"

"¿Qué viste Ron?" Cortó Hermione bastante curiosa.

"Fue… extraño, estaba solo en un departamento excesivamente arreglado, y me sentía muy frustrado y desanimado, no dejaba de dar vueltas por toda la sala, y quería suicidarme,… de pronto llegaba a una mancha café en la alfombra crema, y la miraba con odio, después le gritaba a la mancha –Nadie fue honesto, maldita sea-, y agarraba un jarrón y lo aventaba contra la mancha, luego me echaba a llorar y rogaba por saber con qué hubiera sido feliz, y cualquier oportunidad por tratar de recuperarlo" Suspiró, incluso sus ojos se habían aguado, y se había puesto pálido "Lo más raro es que sabía que tenía por lo menos 40 años… o más"

Harry lo miró impactado, las coincidencias eran aterradoras, y sumamente obvias, se preguntó si entonces, Draco también había tenido algún recuerdo, lo cual era muy probable.

"¡Oh Richard, eso debió ser muy triste en tu antigua vida!" Suspiró Luna llegando hasta su mesa. Todos la miraron raro, menos Ron que parecía en las nubes "Ojala en esta vida logres encontrar lo que te haga verdaderamente feliz" Sonrió y le alborotó el cabello, provocando en el Weasley una sonrisa totalmente estúpida "Por cierto, Harry… quisiera hablar contigo"

"Claro" Se levantó, despidiéndose de todos con un movimiento de la mano, y siguió a la rubia "¿Sucede algo, Luna?"

"Pues… es que Draco y yo nos encontramos en el baño de prefectos hoy por la mañana… y se veía muy alterado, y pues como Hermione, Richard, Draco y tú estuvieron en contacto directo con los Dementores, es posible que él también haya tenido un recuerdo"

"¡¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso?!"

"Sencillo, mi madre siempre me platicaba un cuento acerca de seis amigos, que habían intentado ser felices con lo que siempre el mundo decía que tenían que serlo, pero al final, nada salió bien, todos estaban tan tristes y frustrados que uno a uno fueron cayendo…, uno se suicido, otro murió enfermando de todo, otro huyó, otro dejó que se lo tragara un dragón, otro se volvió loco, y el último se sacrificó logrando crear un hechizo muy poderoso y antiguo, logrando que todos renaciesen en un futuro"

"¿Dónde has leído eso?"

"En ningún lado, es una historia que lleva en mi familia por generaciones, de hecho, me nombraron como su escritora, Luna"

"Tengo que hablar con Draco"

"Lo sé, no veremos después"

El moreno asintió y se alejó a paso un poco rápido, tal vez queriendo resolver sus dudas lo más pronto posible. Llegó hasta las mazmorras, esperanzado de ver pasar algún Slytherin, pero todo estaba desierto. Esperó unos segundos en un mismo corredor, hasta que se desesperó y comenzó a abrir puertas buscando al rubio. De pronto, miró confuso una hermosa puerta de metal negro, tenía grabados simulando flamas, que, observándolas desde algún ángulo parecían tener tonalidades azules.

Preso de su típica curiosidad, entró, impactándose de ver una habitación redonda, llena de cascadas de luces plateadas, y en el centro, un cáliz flameante, rodeado por una fina línea blanca como humo. Sintió su corazón acelerar, y de la nada apareció un joven castaño y bastante guapo, flotando junto al cáliz lo observó con gusto.

"Te esperaba, Harry Potter"

"¿Por qué?"

"Solo los verdaderos valientes pueden ver el portón del Cáliz, y esos mismos, son los elegidos para tal vez concursar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"No tiene relevancia mi nombre, Harry Potter, solo debes saber que ahora eres un posible candidato a la Copa y a la Eterna Gloria,… nos veremos después" Sonrió suavemente y el Gryffindor se sintió rodeado de una poderosa ventisca. Al abrir los ojos, estaba nuevamente en el corredor de las mazmorras.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

"¿Perdido, gatito?" Burló Draco llegando a él, traía un par de libros en brazos "Regresando de la biblioteca escuche un rumor acerca del Torneo. Es increíble que a penas se haya anunciado en el desayuno, y antes de la comida todos ya tengan especulaciones estúpidas. Dicen que hay un cuarto en el que habita el Cáliz, con un mentecato fantasma"

"Sí… ya lo he escuchado" Contestó Harry frunciendo la boca "Te estaba buscando"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesitaba saber, si ayer, en el ataque al tren, tuviste alguna visión… o recuerdo"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia" Chistó sonrojándose "¿O tú también tuviste una?"

"Hermione, Ron y yo,… quería saber si tú…"

"Fue algo… extraño" Cortó mirando para todos lados, procurando que nadie escuchara "Veía como asesinaban a Dumbledore, y sabía que mis esperanzas estaban perdidas" Suspiró "Es todo¿algo más?"

"Oye… estás de muy mal humor hoy"

"No más de lo normal"

"¿Pasó algo?"

"Nada, y deja de molestar, nos veremos en clases, hasta luego" Se despidió y continuó su camino.

Harry lo observó alejarse, intentando ordenar sus ideas, sabiendo que no era un día muy normal. Regresó su camino, chocando en una esquina con su padre, padrino y tío.

"¡YA NOS ENTERAMOS!" Chillaron los tres agarrándolo de los brazos y hombros.

"¿Qué les pasa?"

"Hermione y tú… al fin lo van a aceptar"

"¿El qué?"

"¡Que están enamorados!"

"¡¡NO LO ESTAMOS!!" Negó desesperado "Además, hay otras cosas mas importantes"

"¿Cómo que?"

"Como los Dementores, o la habitación a la que entré con el cáliz, o vidas pasadas y esas cosas"

"¿De qué hablas hijo? No hemos encontrado explicación a los dementores¿Qué es eso de vidas pasadas?"

"O sea que ya entraste a la habitación de selección del cáliz" Comentó Remus llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

"¡Seleccionado, como debió ser!" Sonrió Sirius bastante emocionado "Eres valiente, y fuerte, ganarás sin problemas"

"¡Pongan atención!" Gimió desesperado "¡Estoy encontrando cosas muy extrañas!"

"Se llama adolescencia" Opinó James "Ahora ve a clases"

Harry gimoteó, y bastante enojado se dirigió a su próxima clase, se sentía ofuscado de que su padre no le haya dado importancia a lo que le dijo, y un poco decepcionado también. Pasó junto a un retrato que parecía espejo, y en vez de su reflejo, se encontró con el del joven del cáliz.

"¿Por qué me sigues?"

"¿Por qué mencionaste lo de las vidas pasadas?" Inquirió el fantasma, claramente interesado.

"¿No tienes que andar seleccionando a alguien o algo así?"

"¿Acaso ya lo sabes, Harry?"

"¿El qué?"

"Que tuviste una vida pasada"

"¿Es verdad, no estoy alucinando?"

"No"

"¿Y tú qué sabes de eso?"

"Mucho, me presento, soy Cedric, y viví contigo, hace mil años"

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Aceptación

"**Aceptación"**

**By Sophie**

"Me estoy volviendo loco…"

"¡Oh, por favor! Hace cinco minutos estabas muy convencido de tus sospechas, y ahora, crees que se te zafó algo"

"Es que… es imposible" Afirmó bastante molesto Harry, pasándose una mano por su cabello.

"Vaya… a pesar de mil años, eres casi exactamente igual al Harry de mi tiempo, a excepción de algunos matices faciales y eso…, supongo que se debe a que tu familia ha estado envuelta con muchas personas, y después de mil años… creo que tuviste suerte de tener los ojos verdes y el cabello negro, usas lentes aún… nada más es raro verte sin la cicatriz"

"¿Cicatriz?"

"Veo que aún no lo recuerdas todo"

"¿Recordar qué?"

"¡Tu otra vida!"

"Oh Merlín…" Suspiró Harry "¿Nos conocíamos?"

"No mucho, en realidad, te aprendí a conocer en el Torneo de los Tres Magos"

"¿Competí hace mil años?"

"Claro, ambos representábamos a Hogwarts, pero casi nadie te quería" Comenzó a reír y Harry se sintió incómodo.

"¿Puedes ser un poco más claro, por favor?"

"No, cada detalle de tu vida pasada lo tienes que ir descubriendo por tu propia cuenta" Sonrió y miró su reloj "¡Oh has llegado tarde también a tu próxima clase!"

"¿Qué te crees?" Gruñó Harry "¿Prefecto?"

"¡ERA prefecto!... sino me hubieran asesinado hubiera sido alguien muy importante en el mundo mágico, estoy seguro"

"¡¿Te asesinaron?!"

"Ups… he soltado algo más del pasado…, mejor me voy"

"¡No! Espera… solo respóndeme algo…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cuál sería el motivo para que hayamos renacido algunos de nosotros?"

"¿Algunos? Yo creo que son más que algunos…"

"¡No importa! ¿Por qué renacimos?"

"Algo quedó incompleto, probablemente, algo demasiado grande y que solo uno de los que renació puede solucionar, aquí el punto, Harry, es saber porqué renacieron tantos, si solo UNO es el responsable del cambio que finalice esto"

"Podría ser el conjuro que realizó Hermione antes de morir y…" Cedric lo miró impaciente, gustoso de saber que el Gryffindor tenía sentido común e hilaba bastante bien las cosas. Podría llegar a resolver todo en ese mismo instante, y Cedric podría decirle su parte importante en ese tiempo "No puedo creerlo" Soltó de pronto Harry claramente impactado "¡Estoy creyendo toda esta mentira!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó Cedric.

"Renacimientos, conjuros de mil años, algo incompleto…, blasfemias, no me importa" Se encogió de hombros y se alejó con tranquilidad, Cedric hubiera podido vuelto a morir en ese momento…

Harry sonreía internamente, se sentía muy ridículo después de haber platicado con ese fantasma chiflado acerca del pasado. Últimamente se estaba comportando de una manera muy extraña, dejándose guiar por instintos un poco más elevados de lo normal, con dolores de cabeza sobrenaturales que simplemente le debían de destrozar la cabeza, y sobre todo escuchando historias del pasado y creyéndose parte de ellas. Por un momento, cuando Luna le había contado acerca de esos seis amigos que la habían pasado muy mal en sus vidas, llegó a pensar que podrían ser Hermione, Draco, Ron, ella y él, pero era totalmente ilógico, además, no sabría decir quién era el sexto. Como sea, debía ser parte de la extraña paranoia que desarrolló después de los Dementores en el tren,… o tal vez todo había comenzado desde su cumpleaños, cuando su director le había hecho un comentario muy extraño.

_Lo que incumplido fue, enfrentado nuevamente tendrá que ser, el error del pasado se basa en ser ciegos al corazón de uno mismo, la salvación del presente es abrir los ojos hacia el verdadero amor" _

Su director, definitivamente estaba igual de loquito que el fantasma del Cáliz, más aún cuando mencionó algo sobre una guerra. Esa palabra ya ni siquiera debería de existir, el mundo donde vivía era simplemente perfecto. El equilibrio entre los _muggles_ (cuya tecnología era sorprendente) y magos era maravilloso. La misma Hermione comentaba haber leído alguna vez de una época donde _muggles_ destruían y contaminaban su mundo y no tenían piedad con la naturaleza, también donde al mismo tiempo los magos pasaban por una era de oscurantismo total, donde parecían tener ideas de la edad media y usaban un gobierno nefasto.

Concluyentemente, había sido un idiota al creer eso, y todo aquel que lo creyera también lo era.

"¡Harry, te he buscado por todas partes!" Llamó Hermione llegando hasta él. Harry sintió como si algo bastante molesto y a la vez cosquilludo le revoloteara en el estómago.

"H-Hol--- la" Sonrió tontamente mirándola correr por el pasillo iluminado, como la falda negra bailaba graciosamente por encima de sus doradas piernas "_¡Eres un mal amigo, Harry Potter, deja de mirar así a __tu mejor amiga_"

"Quería decirte algo, es muy importante" Lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos llenos de emoción. Harry sintió que se le iba el aire, totalmente ilusionado su corazón dio puros brincos y no pudo evitar tomarla por la cintura y besar su cuello, para después susurrarle al oído, liberando todos sus sentimientos…

"Yo también, Mione, estoy enam-

"¡Lo sabía!" Interrumpió ella separándose un poco "Por un momento creí que estaba loca, pero supe que tú también lo descubrirías. ¡TUVIMOS UNA VIDA PASADA!"

Harry se quedó de piedra.

"…claro"

"Estoy tan emocionada, imagínate tantas cosas que ya hemos compartido y vivido, pero sobre todo, que estamos a punto de revivir. Además no somos los únicos, es obvio que Draco y Ronald también tienen algo que ver, ya que ellos también tuvieron recuerdos. Ya hable con Draco y me dio toda la razón, llegamos a la conclusión de que hubiéramos sido unos idiotas si lo hubiéramos intentado negar" Harry comenzó a sentir ardor en el estómago. Ese inútil de Draco se había aprovechado para quedar bien con Hermione.

"Estoy absolutamente de acuerdo" Sonrió forzadamente y apuntó mentalmente golpear a Malfoy.

"Bueno, tengo que decírselo a Luna, sé que si se lo explico con detalle no creerá que estamos locos" La castaña puso un momento su mano en su mentón, como pensando en algo "Por un momento creí que sería también bueno decírselo a Ginny, pero últimamente no me ha hecho buena cara, no sé porqué, así que mejor no le decimos… ¿O tú que crees?"

"Lo que tú digas" Respondió algo confundido.

"Muy bien, nos veremos después…, aún que nos van a regañar por faltar a clases"

"Sí… ya lo tenía contemplado"

"Pero, somos prefectos, ¿Qué puede pasar?" Sonrió ella y comenzó a alejarse. Harry reaccionó al verla casi doblar en la siguiente esquina.

"¡Mione!"

"¿Dime?" Se giró ella y sus rizos danzaron por sus hombros, provocando que su trenza se deshiciera un poco, logrando algunos cabellos tonalidades rubias por el Sol, sus ojos pardos brillaron como siempre al verlo, y sus labios carnosos y tan dorados como el resto de su piel figuraron una sonrisa tranquila y cariñosa. Harry no la pudo ver más hermosa.

"¿Tú… a ti… no te… uh… molestan… los comentarios de todos acerca de… nosotros?"

Le había costado el alma decirlo, pero lo había hecho. Potter la miraba impaciente, procurando captar cualquier detalle que le dijera que pensaba. Pero ella simplemente había cambiado su mirada a una llena de comprensión.

"Claro que no" Sonrió nuevamente y se le acercó, quedó a centímetros de su rostro, Harry se sonrojó muchísimo, y tuvo el impulso de besarla, pero su cuerpo no contestaba. La castaña simplemente se puso de puntitas y junto sus labios con la mejilla de Harry, rozando de manera imperceptible la comisura de su boca "Somos amigos" Afirmó ella y se alejó nuevamente, desapareciendo de la mirada del moreno.

Él mientras tanto, se quedó ahí, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que se percató de su corazón que parecía explotar y no pudo mas que sorprenderse a si mismo, cuando al fin se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio y a la vez lejano en su vida diaria.

"La amo"

_**Continuará…**_

_**Entren a mi hi5: "sophie-rhod . hi5 . com" (todo junto) si me quieren conocer más.**_


	9. La Selección del Cáliz

"_**La Selección del Cáliz**__**"**_

**By Sophie**

Después de la increíble demostración de avistamiento por parte de Harry, todo se volvió más complicado. Era sencillo ignorar comentarios e incluso pensar que todo mundo se había vuelto loco cuando se hablaba de Hermione-Harry-Amor en una sola oración, pero definitivamente, nunca estuvo preparado para que él mismo deseara que la castaña estuviese también de acuerdo con esas ideas sobre ambos. Era algo curioso.

Sin embargo, en contra de toda posibilidad, ni Hermione, ni Ron, o su padre notaron su cambio de percepción. Incluso procuraba esconderse de su hermanita, consciente de que era muy metida en sus asuntos con Hermione, pero Iris parecía en otro mundo.

Todo esto se debía, sin duda alguna, al esperadísimo anuncio del torneo. Se suponía que Dumbledore daría a conocer los nombres ese mismo viernes, y todo Hogwarts parecía invadido de una emoción silenciosa y expectante, aún más provocativa al tener alumnos de otros colegios rondando por donde quiera, esto mismo desató otros temas que también ayudaron a Harry a salir librado del pequeño encuentro con sus sentimientos.

Al parecer, Ron acababa de conocer a una tal Fleur del colegio francés, y se llevaban demasiado bien, incitando a Luna a poner más atención al pelirrojo, e incluso aprenderse su nombre. Pero Ron no era el único con suerte, Harry había sorprendido ya bastantes veces al jugador de Quidditch observando a Hermione. En ese aspecto, se sentía casi apoyado por Draco, quien casi había tratado de golpear al búlgaro unas setenta veces.

Pero la interrogante permanecía palpitante en la mente y corazón de Harry: ¿Hermione le amaba también?... era más complejo de lo que parecía. ¡Él se había tardado cinco años en enterarse que la amaba! Ahora ¿Cómo se suponía que debía enterarse que ella le amaba o no le amaba?...

Se supone que ahí deben entrar los buenos amigos para dar apoyo y consejo…

_**Consejo No. 1 – Ronald Weasley**_

"…y me di cuenta que la amaba" Terminó Harry mientras seguía fregando el caldero atascado de una masa parecida al engrudo.

"No puedo creer que nos hayan castigado y puesto a lavar estas cosas"

"Ron… ¿Escuchaste una sola cosa de las que te dije?"

"Claro, pero no me digas que esperabas que me sorprendiera, Harry, todos sabemos que se aman mutuamente, solo ve y díselo"

"¡Como es tan sencillo!" Bufó aventando el cepillo contra su amigo "¡Has eso con Luna y yo lo haré con Hermione!"

"Oh cielos… olvídalo" Pareció que estuvo a punto del desmayo tan solo pensarlo.

"Entonces dime una mejor alternativa"

"Creo que debes regalarle algo, tú sabes, las mujeres caen fácil con unas flores y unos chocolates"

"El hecho de que Levander cayera con eso, no quiere decir que Hermione sí" Gruñó "Además ella no es de esa clase de mujeres"

"Lo de Levander ya está en el pasado, ¡fue en tercer año!, y si Hermione no quiere rosas o chocolates, dale… ¡Libros! Eso será suficiente"

"Tal vez… pero ¿Cómo se lo digo?"

"¡Podrías dárselo a entender dándole celos con alguien más!!"

"Eso suena estúpido"

"¿Estas hablando en serio? No suena nada estúpido, es más, te lo voy a comprobar"

"¡Ja!… claro, ¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿Darle celos a Luna con Fleur?"

"¡Harry esa es una excelente idea!"

"¡¿Qué?! No Ron… espera…"

"¡Eres un excelente consejero, gracias!" Se levantó y salió corriendo de las mazmorras.

"…¿cómo pasó eso?... ¡RON AYUDAME CON LOS CALDEROS!"

_**Consejo No. 2 – Neville Longbottom**_

"…y no es que me interese en lo más mínimo tu opinión, Neville, ¡mucho menos si sigues coqueteándole a mi hermanita!,… pero necesito un consejo" Terminó Harry mientras seguía recogiendo la habitación que compartía con los Gryffindor, sin embargo Neville era el único que se había ofrecido a ayudarle.

"Bueno, Harry, yo creo que tienes que sincerarte, no puedes cargar todo el tiempo con un secreto de ese tamaño, es muy complicado mantener tus sentimientos en silencio… ¡ugh! Calceta de Ron" Señaló levitándola con su varita al cesto de ropa sucia.

"Lo sé… pero ¿Y si me rechaza?"

"Todo tiene un riesgo en la vida, o ganas todo… o pierdes un noviazgo pero estoy seguro que Hermione nunca te negaría su amistad, pase lo que pase. En el peor de los casos, no lo perderías nada, pero podrías ganar un amor muy grande"

"Tal vez es cierto…"

"Es como cuando tu hermana se me declaró ayer y yo…"

"¡¿QUE IRIS LILIAN POTTER QUÉ?!"

"Oh… ¿No lo sabías?"

"¡ESTAS MUERTO LONGBOTTOM!"

_**Consejo No. 3 – Draco Malfoy**_

"No pienso ayudarte"

"Draco, vamos, sé que te gusta Hermione pero…"

"No"

"Ayúdanos y te prometo que cuando nos casemos Hermione y yo te daré el permiso de halar con ella tal vez una vez al mes y… darle regalos en su cumpleaños y Navidad, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Que eres pésimo negociante"

"Bueno… Año Nuevo también…"

"Vete al carajo" Chistó el rubio cerrando su libro y comenzando a levantarse.

"¡Solo dame un consejo!"

"¿Para qué quieres un consejo?"

"Para declarármele"

"No necesitas consejos para eso, son amigos desde hace años, tú la conoces mejor que nadie, tú eres el que debe saber como diablos..."

"Oh vaya… eres un buen amigo…, cualquier otro me mandaría al carajo"

"¡ESO YA LO HICE!"

"¡Señor Malfoy, señor Potter! ¡FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA!"

_**Consejo No. 4 – James Potter y Sirius Black**_

"…y Hermione tiene que llevar el vestido de boda de tu madre" Completó James totalmente ilusionado. Harry a su lado miraba casi mareado a su padre.

"Eso de la boda…, ahora pensemos en la recepción" Continuó Sirius.

"¡Esperen! Nunca dije que nos casaríamos, ¡a penas ni sé como declarármele!"

"Detalles, detalles"

"¿DETALLES? ES MAS GRANDE QUE UN DETALLE"

"Hijo, tranquilo, todos sabemos que Hermione y tú…"

"…que nos amamos profundamente" Completó Harry sonrojado "Todos,… menos nosotros mismos, no sé si pueda llegar y decírselo… ¿Cómo te le declaraste a mi madre?"

"Bueno pues… todo pasó una romántica noche, cerca del lago, iluminados por la luna llena, y…"

"Eso es mentira" Interrumpió Sirius al borde de la carcajada "¡LE MANDO UNA CARTA PORQUE NUNCA SE ATREVIÓ A DECIRSELO!"

"¡SIRIUS!"

"¿En serio?" Chistó Harry comenzando a reírse con su padrino.

"Bueno, pues si quieres un consejo: Nunca te le declares al amor de tu vida por medio de una carta"

_**Consejo No. 5 – Club de Fans Obsesionadas con Harry**_

"…y creí que como ustedes son un poco,… pues,… ridículas, es decir, románticas, podrían darme alguna idea" Concluyó Harry mirando a las veinte niñas que había frente a él, todas de boca semiabierta y mirada estupidizada.

Después de unos minutos de intenso silencio, en los cuales las admiradoras tardaron un poco en procesar la información, una de ellas (con una playera LOVE U HARRY) sintió un tic nervioso cerca del ojo izquierdo, y se levantó suavemente.

"¡¡¡A MATAR A HERMIONE GRANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!"

"¡¡¡SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

"¿Qué?" Susurró Harry mirándolas partir desesperadamente hacia la sala de Gryffindor.

_**Clausura de consejitos**_

Aparentemente, toda la gran odisea de Harry provocó que el viernes despertara sin recordar qué gran evento ocurriría esa misma tarde, aunque tampoco le interesaba mucho. Levantándose de su cama miró a la ventana, pensando en la castaña. Hermione era la mujer más hermosa e increíble que conocía, ella se merecía a alguien mejor que él, y aun así, esperaba no le molestara que le profesara sus sentimientos más locos y apasionados. Sin embargo, toda esa semana casi no la había visto, y estaba casi desesperado por abrazarla.

Una hora después, ya bañado y arreglado, bajó a la Sala Común, y sonrió esplendorosamente cuando la vio sentada junto a la ventana, leyendo.

"Mione…"

"…hola…"

Harry enarcó las cejas. Ella nunca le hablaba, así, debía estar realmente concentrada en su libro como para haberle prácticamente ignorado de esa forma tan… fría.

"¿Estás molesta conmigo?" Inquirió realmente asustado, y se hincó junto a ella. Observó con delicia sus labios rosados y sus ojos pardos, un rizo se deslizaba por su sien hasta rozar la página del libro.

"Solo te quiero decir una cosa, Harry" Lo miró seriamente, y el moreno sintió que el piso se le movía.

"Ya me he enterado de lo que no me quieres decir"

"¡¿Cómo?!" Chilló al punto del colapso. Hermione se levantó y dejó caer el libro, Harry se puso de pie para tenerla a nivel.

"…y se me hace muy injusto que recurrieras a todo mundo, menos a mí" Gruñó "¡Soy tu mejor amiga! Siempre te he apoyado… y ahora parece que ya no me tienes confianza"

"No digas eso, Mione yo…"

"¡Nada!" Cortó poniendo un par de dedos en los labios del joven, provocándole un escalofrío "No sé qué es lo que no me quieres decir,… pero siempre voy a darte todo lo que pueda, y nunca te voy a juzgar" Sonrió, y Harry suspiró tranquilo de que ella aún no sabía nada de sus sentimientos "¡Además no me has hecho caso en toda la semana!"

"Mione… perdón, de verdad…"

"Está, bien, pero sabes que me afecta que no me digas las cosas, no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?"

"Lo prometo" Sonrió y besó su frente. Decidió contárselo todo, ella misma le acababa de afirmar que pasara lo que pasara, nunca iban a dejar de ser amigos ni lo juzgaría "Mione tengo algo importante que decirte…"

"¡Oh, Merlín, yo también!" Exclamó claramente emocionada. Harry la miró inquieto pero prefirió que ella le dijese primero.

"¡Viktor Krum me invitó a salir!... y por primera vez en mi vida, quise darme una posibilidad, y… ¡acepté!"

"…no" Susurró Harry blanco de ira y envidia, de pronto, la puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe, y todos los Gryffindor entraron haciendo un gran alboroto.

"¡HARRY, AMIGO!" Chilló Ron, encabezando toda la estampida "¡FUISTE SELECCIONADO! ERES UNO DE LOS MAGOS DEL TORNEO"

"¡¡Eso es mentira!!" Chilló Iris quitando a Ron de manera no muy educada "¡Hermano, mi nombre salió del caldero, yo soy una seleccionada!"

"¿Entonces por qué Ronald dice eso?" Inquirió Hermione mirando sospechosamente a Ron.

"¡Porque solo mayores de 16 años pueden concursar!" Gritó Iris tan blanca como su hermano "¡Pero yo soy la más adecuada, según el cáliz!"

"¡Entonces como Iris no puede competir, el siguiente en la lista eres tú!" Completó Ron emocionadamente.

"¿No se supone que la decisión del cáliz era absoluta y no se podía cambiar?"

"Eso fue hace un milenio Hermione, ahora las reglas cambiaron" Sonrió triunfal Ron, y Harry no podía estar más mareado.

"¡No voy a permitir que le quiten el lugar a Iris, ella lo merece!" Gritó Neville tomando la mano de la pelirroja en cuestión.

"¡Reglas son reglas, y mi hijita no va a arriesgarse de esa manera tan brutal!"

"¡Papá, no te metas en lo que no te llaman!" Chistó Iris mirando a James y Sirius entrar a la sala común.

"¡No me hable así jovencita!"

"¡¡BASTA!!" Rugió Harry fuera de sí.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Desemplovando el Tiempo

"**Desempolvando el Tiempo**"

**By Sophie**

_Dedicado a Dojiz por sus lindas palabras. Gracias._

"Puedes confiar en mi"

"Tú también y no me dices por qué demonios estás tan enojado con Hermione"

"No digas palabrotas"

"Da igual, estoy muy molesta"

"Yo también"

"Lo sé, con Hermione"

"No solo es eso" Suspiró Harry mirando a su hermanita.

"¿Entonces?"

"Le iba a decir a Hermione que me gustaba hoy…"

"¿EN SERIO?" Chilló Iris saltando de la silla del despacho del director "¡Eso es maravilloso!"

"Aja… si tan solo Krum no se me hubiese adelantado"

"¿…quién?"

"Viktor Krum"

"Oh Merlín…"

"Sí" Gruñó "¿Y tú?"

"Pues… además de haberme arrebatado el derecho de competir en el Torneo de los Tres Magos,… papá le dijo a Neville que no se me volviera a acercar si no quería perder_ un par de amigos_ que le darán hijos algún día"

Harry miró a su hermana con tristeza, seguramente ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que él con Hermione. Tan cerca… pero tan lejos.

"Lo siento"

"No lo sientas" Ordenó la pelirroja "Seguro ahora estarás de lo más feliz con Neville lejos de mí"

"En serio lo siento. No creí que papá fuera tan duro"

"Ni yo"

"¿Qué harás con lo del Torneo?"

"No lo sé, supongo que nada, es tu título ahora"

"Yo no quería concursar"

"¡Yo sí!" Sonrió ella "Cuando supe que iba a ser este año el concurso me volví loca de felicidad ¿te imaginas? Yo quería ganar la Copa, dejar una huella de que existí en este castillo, eso ya no cualquiera lo hace"

"¿Para qué quieres eso?"

"Por que es atípico, vamos Harry, tú también lo debiste de haber pensado alguna vez,… nuestra vida es aburrida"

"¡Claro que no!" Negó él bufando "Papá es auror y nos cuenta sus hazañas, mamá es medimaga y siempre tiene un caso entretenido que comentar, tío Sirius está loco y su vida es pura emoción, y tío Remus con Tonks nos hacen reír siempre"

"Pero esas cosas son TAN comunes"

"No sé a qué te refieres entonces"

"¡Tan solo imagínatelo!... nosotros envueltos en aventuras increíbles, sorteando peligros y averiguando cosas que nadie más, ¿no te interesa saber cuántas maldiciones oscuras se han dejado de usar y por qué? Dime ¿acaso no sería maravilloso salir de la rutina, ser únicos, explayar nuestros poderes a _algo más_?"

"¿Algo más?"

"Sí, hay muchas carreras mágicas que podemos cursar, pero Harry, todos terminan igual, ya todo es un ciclo perfecto, es casi un rito: Naces mago, creces, llegas a Hogwarts, lo cursas, te gradúas, haces una carrera, te casas, ejerces tu oficio, tienes hijos que nacen magos que crecerán que llegarán a Hogwarts que lo cursarán que…"

"Ya capto"

"¿Pues lo ves? Además, ser ganador del Torneo de los Tres Magos te ofrece algo más"

"¿Eterna gloria y muchos galeones?"

"¡Algo más!" Iris se levantó de su asiento y miró a todos lados, como si fuera a contar un secreto "¡Entrada a todas las áreas prohibidas de Hogwarts!"

"¿Y para qué quiero eso?"

"Tal vez tú para nada, pero yo… cielos, Harry, creo que nos ocultan tantas cosas"

"¿Quién?"

"¡La historia misma!" Respondió con desesperación "Hay algo que nadie dice, que nadie comenta ni desea hacerlo. Existió algo, algo muy grande, que le mostró a los magos muchos errores y que de lo mismo aprendimos, sino no seríamos tan perfectos"

"Iris, no somos perfectos, y definitivamente las catástrofes que han ocurrido nos han enseñado cosas, eso es algo común, en la historia humana siempre pasa"

"No, hay algo más, lo presiento…"

"Posee la misma intuición que su madre, señorita Potter" Interrumpió Dumbledore entrando a su despacho con calma. Iris enrojeció y tomó asiento "Disculpen la tardanza, estaba arreglando algunos asuntos con los Aurores"

"No hay problema" Sonrió Harry "¿Por qué nos ha llamado?"

"Bueno, pues es obvio. El Cáliz ha escogido a su hermana para participar en el torneo, sin embargo no cuenta con la edad necesaria…"

"¡Pero la palabra del Cáliz es ley!" Chistó Iris.

"Era ley, señorita Potter. Hace mil años se canceló ese estatuto, debido a la muerte de un alumno"

Harry tembló recordando a Cedric Diggory, pero él no parecía menor…, él había dicho que juntos concursaron hace mil años ¿podría ser posible?

"Es curioso que siempre que hay un cambio en alguna Ley Mágica se deba a hace mil años, ¿no profesor?" Comentó Harry como quién no parece muy a gusto con el tema. Dumbledore los miró con las cejas levantadas.

"Solo sienten que hay muchas referencias de hace mil años debido al aniversario de Volemir"

"Voldemort" Corrigió el mayor de los Potter "Y hablando de eso, mi padre me comentó algo acerca de una marca oscura…"

"¡No hemos venido aquí a hablar de eso!" Suspiró Dumbledore entornando los ojos. Ambos Potter se miraron cómplices.

"¿Entonces quién será el representante de Hogwarts en el torneo?"

"Lo decidiremos con un duelo" Sentenció el mago levantándose "Mañana a las 9:00 AM los quiero a ambos en el salón de duelos"

"Sí, profesor"

"Pueden retirarse"

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie, a punto de salir miraron alternativamente a su director, y luego salieron.

"¿Y bien?"

Chilló Ron encabezando la masa de Gryffindor que los esperaba fuera del despacho. Harry buscó con la mirada a Hermione, sin embargo ella no estaba ahí. Desanimado dejó que su hermana diera la noticia del duelo. De inmediato todos soltaron comentarios llenos de emoción, pero a él no le parecía tan divertido, jamás había luchado con su hermana en un duelo real, no sabía si tendría cabeza para atacarla.

"_Podrías matarla…."_

…de nuevo esa siseante voz en su cabeza. La última vez que la había escuchado fue en el ataque en la demostración de la escoba, donde Hermione resultó herida. Esa misma voz se había autonombrado Lord Voldemort, pero seguía sin creerlo, y en todo caso de ser real, ¿Por qué entraba en su cabeza? ¿Qué tenía él de especial para que Voldemort se dedicara a molestarlo? Tal vez tenía algo que ver con todo ese rollo de las vidas pasadas.

"Ron, necesito hablar contigo" Susurró a su mejor amigo, éste lo miró curioso, Harry nunca era tan serio, y con miedo asintió siguiéndolo. Llegaron al recibidor del castillo, y esperaron a que el resto de los Gryffindor subieran a la torre. Una vez solos se miraron.

"¿Estás preocupado por el duelo?"

"Para nada" Negó sacudiendo la cabeza "Estoy preocupado por Voldemort"

"¿Quién es ese?"

"¡Ron concéntrate!" Gimió el moreno tallándose el cabello "Recuerda lo que nos han comentado sobre él, además del ataque al tren…" Ron tembló involuntariamente.

"Jamás podré olvidar esos fantasmas negros"

"¡Pero no eran fantasmas! Eran dementores"

"¿De dónde sacaste esa información?"

"Mi padre me lo dijo"

"Harry sé que este año parece estar lleno de algunas cosas raras, pero… no pasa nada, Volemir no existe, y esas demontes ya fueron aniquilados"

"Voldemort y Dementores" Corrigió girando la mirada.

"Yo sí te creo, Harry" Intervino Luna llegando por el pasillo.

"¡Yo también!" Gritó el pelirrojo al ver a la hermosa rubia. Harry miró a su amigo molesto.

"Buenas noches, Ronald" Saludó la Revanclaw un tanto fría "Me sorprende verte lejos de Delacour" Señaló con molestia y volvió su atención a Potter "¿Recuerdas la historia que ha pasado por generaciones en mi familia?"

"La de los seis amigos"

"Exacto. Pues estuve investigando más" Dijo sacado de su morral una enorme carpeta con divisiones. Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos.

"¡Es mucho!" Opinó el pelirrojo, pero de nuevo Lovegood lo ignoró. Luna miró hacia todas partes y con un movimiento de su dedo les ordenó que la siguieran en silencio.

El trío comenzó a caminar velozmente por los pasillos del castillo, Luna doblaba en cada esquina luego de echarle un ojo a la carpeta, hasta que llegaron a una pared.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" La agitación de la carrerilla se hacía obvia en la respiración de Ron, Luna cerró la carpeta y pasó tres veces por enfrente de la pared, pronto apareció una puerta.

"¡Increíble!" Soltó Harry "¿Cómo supiste de esta puerta?"

"Tú me lo dijiste"

"¿Yo?" Se señaló a si mismo "No puede ser, yo no tenía idea"

"Pronto lo entenderás. Pasen por favor" Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una biblioteca.

"Genial, mi lugar favorito" Ironizó Ron, Harry sonrió y Luna se sentó la única y gran mesa que había ahí. Los otros la acompañaron y prendieron un candelabro.

"Miren esto" Abrió su carpeta, al principio había una hoja que parecía de vidrio, y encapsulada dentro había una carta "Solo la magia puede resguardar una carta en perfecto estado después de tanto tiempo"

"¿Una carta?" Harry acercó la carpeta a él "¡Es mi letra!"

"Miren la fecha"

"…no puede ser. Es de hace mil años" Suspiró Ron.

"La leeré" Dijo Luna tomando la carpeta y poniéndose de pie…

_Querida mía, Ginny:_

_Han pasado tantos años desde que nos conocemos, y hemos vivido mil cosas. Jamás he sido bueno expresándome y bien lo sabes, sin embargo necesito decirte algo muy importante. Llevamos 52 años casados, hoy tengo 72 años, y sigo enfermo, no consigo aliviar ningún padecimiento que me ha envuelto el alma, y creo que pronto moriré. Es por eso que tengo que desahogarme y ser sincero por primera vez desde hace décadas._

_Ginny, cariño, me regalaste años de amor y compañía y te lo agradezco tanto, provocaste y lograste que te amara, pero no siempre fue así. No le quiero dar mas vueltas al asunto, y cuando leas esto yo ya habré muerto, pero tienes que saber…_

…_Toda mi vida he amado a otra mujer. Perdón. Jamás te he engañado, lo juro, pero creo que el motivo de haber enfermado de tantas cosas es porque mi corazón está totalmente deshecho._

_Gracias por todo, eres mi esposa y jamás lo negaré, pero ahora sabes la verdad._

_No sé si culpar a la juventud e inexperiencia, o a la sociedad y la gente que nos ama, solo sé que nunca pensé en mí mismo, y pasé a dañarte tanto._

_Jamás lo podré compensar, solo pude hacerte feliz hasta el último día de mi vida._

_Solo me queda decirte: Vive tu vida, y sonríe como siempre._

_Tu amado esposo, Harry Potter._

Al acabar de leer Luna, Harry y Ron se miraron de distintas maneras. Ron enrojeció se levantó de golpe.

"¡Coincidencia de nombres! Harry Potter es un nombre muy común, Ginny igual" Gruñó.

"No creo que sea así" Negó Luna "Esto no es todo"

"¿Hay más?" Susurró Harry con miedo. La rubia dejó la carpeta en la mesa y le dio vuelta a la página, ahí había una fotografía.

"Eres tú Harry, junto con tu biografía" Ambos Gryffindor sintieron la garganta seca, no entendían nada. Ron se sentó nuevamente y esperó a que Luna comenzara a leer.

_Harry James Potter Evans (31/Jul/1980 – 19/Sep/2052)_

_Harry Potter nació el 31 de Julio de 1980. Es incluso más conocido como "El niño que vivió", nombrado así al destruir Al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando tenía 1 año de edad en 1981, mismo año que se volvió huérfano. En 1991 entra a Hogwarts y es seleccionado en Gryffindor. En 1995 participa y gana el Torneo de los Tres Magos del cual sale victorioso, en el mismo año es enjuiciado por uso de magia fuera de Hogwarts, y queda absuelto. En 1996 es nombrado capitán de su equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Este mismo año Voldemort resurge. En 1997 Harry Potter mata al mago más tenebroso y poderoso de la Historia, y queda gravado por la eternidad como "El Salvador". En 1998 entra a trabajar al Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de magia. En el 2000 se casa con Ginebra Weasley. En el 2007 se convierte en el Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. En el 2009 cae enfermo de cáncer. En el 2010 enferma de una bacteria desconocida, es operado ese mismo año. En el 2013 pierde sensibilidad en ambas manos y padece de Swinelitis en los ojos. En el 2019 invierte en la causa de la Plataforma Élfica Obrera. En el 2020 cayó en coma durante tres meses. En el 2025 es beneficiado al recibir un nuevo hechizo medicinal por Neville Longbottom. En el 2030 crea siete hechizos nuevos para ayudar a la crianza de Dragones, junto con su socio Draco Malfoy. En el 2034 se le realiza un transplante de hígado. En el 2046 es internado en San Mungo por un nuevo brote de cáncer, hasta el 2050 que decide irse a vivir al Valle de Godric, donde muere el 19 de Septiembre de 2052._

"¿Siguen creyendo que los nombres de Ginebra Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Neville Longbottom son coincidencias?"

"¿TE CASASTE CON MI HERMANA Y NUNCA LA AMASTE?" Gritó Ron empujándolo.

"Merlín Ron, eso fue hace mil años" Se excusó "Además yo no tengo nada que ver conmigo mismo de hace mil años"

"¡Más te vale no acercarte a mi hermanita!"

"¡Sabes que quiero a Hermione!"

"Seguramente a ella te refieres en la carta" Opinó Luna "Creo que es suficiente información por hoy, dejaré que la digieran, pero me gustaría volvernos a reunir"

"¿Para qué?" Gruñó Ron.

"Con Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Iris, Neville, Ron, tú y yo. Porque es urgente resolver qué sucedió hace mil años"

"Yo no pienso contribuir" Negó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie "No creo que sea muy sano esto" Y salió.

"Luna… todo esto es muy complicado, lo mejor será dejarlo así por el momento. Cuando crea que sea bueno te llamaré para continuar, me siento bastante mal"

"No te preocupes Harry, lo entiendo"

Ambos sonrieron suavemente y salieron de la habitación que desapareció.

Al llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor Harry se sintió peor que una cucaracha. Había pensado todo el camino hasta ahí sobre lo que dijo Luna. Él se había casado con Ginny, pero nunca la había amado, por otro lado mató a Voldemort, pero él nuevamente apareció. Todo parecía encajar espeluznantemente bien, y no le gustaba. La biografía había dicho que él fue huérfano, un mago excelente, demasiado enfermizo y jefe del departamento de Aurores. ¿Qué clase de vida llevó antes? Y lo peor era que Ron parecía muy sentido con él.

Ron y él jamás habían discutido, al contrario siempre eran excelentes amigos. Ron era de buena familia, los Weasley competían con los Malfoy en riquezas, y a pesar de ser de gran familia siempre recibió todo lo que deseaba, incluso era un poco presumido. Pero eso jamás influyó en su amistad. Incluso supo que a Ron no le importó que él fuera seleccionado por el Cáliz, ya que el pelirrojo siempre tenía más atenciones y vida social que él.

Luego estaba Hermione, quien parecía no dar señales de vida, luego de su famosa declaración sobre lo de Viktor. Justo ahora que más la necesitaba, tenía que contarle todo, a ella y a Draco, también a Iris e incluso Neville. Pensó que no sería buena idea a Ginny, no debía de hacerle mucha gracia lo de su pasado.

…se esta volviendo loco.

Toda su vida había cambiado cuando entró este año a Hogwarts, desde el tren. Dementores y vidas pasadas lo acechaban junto con Voldemort, nada parecía normal o seguro. ¿Qué hay de diferencia en su vida pasada para poder haber resistido todo ese peso?, ¿Por qué él había conseguido matar al mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos?

"Harry" Llamó Hermione bajando de los cuartos. Harry sonrió al instante y la abrazo con fuerzas "Ya me he enterado de lo del duelo, imagino que debe ser difícil pelear con tu hermana ¿no?"

"Algo así" Contestó aún sin soltarla. Cómo la quería.

"Bueno, pues me platicarás todo cuando regrese ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿A dónde vas? Puedo ir contigo si quieres"

"No te preocupes, saldré con Viktor"

"Oh…"

"Muy bien, deséame suerte" Le besó la mejilla y salió de la sala común.

Soltó un gruñido.

¡Odiaba a Viktor Krum!

_¡¡PPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!_

"¡Por Merlín qué fue eso!" Gritó Iris entre todos los chillidos de espanto que se armaron en la sala común. Harry buscó a su hermana asustado y vio que estaba bien.

"¡Ocurrió fuera de la sala!" Chilló Neville sacando su varita.

Harry se aterró… ¡Hermione acababa de salir!

Todos los Gryffindor salieron, la señora Gorda había huido de retrato en retrato, y abajo estaba Viktor Krum desmayado y lleno de sangre. Hermione estaba junto a él, hincada e intacta, mirándolo con terror.

"¡HERMIONE!"

"Harry" Susurró ella.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Interrogó Dumbledore llegando con el resto de los Aurores.

"Hubo una explosión, y Krum y Granger estaban afuera" Respondió un joven de Gryffindor, de inmediato un Auror tomó a Hermione de mala gana y la estrelló con la pared.

"Guarde silencio" Ordenó el Auror.

"¿Qué carajo hace?" Chistó Harry.

"Es la principal sospechosa de la muerte de Viktor Krum"

Un silencio pesado cayó en todos.

¿Muerte?

"Ella no puede ser…" Se metió Sirius llegando con Tonks.

"Es parte del protocolo Black" Detuvo el Auror, y se llevó a Hermione.

"Sirius no se la pueden llevar" Rogó Harry tomando a su padrino de la manga de su túnica.

"Tranquilo muchacho, es solo protocolo, la interrogaremos y regresará en un par de minutos, tranquilo" Y se fue.

Pero Harry y los demás sabían que no serían un par de minutos; y hora tras hora, la sala común se vaciaba con lentitud, todos en shock y llenos de temor por la muerte de Viktor. Así quedaron solos Ron, Ginny, Iris, Neville y Harry, sintiendo las esperanzas irse con cada hora que pasaba.


End file.
